Gamfax II: Solid Snake
by Game2002
Summary: The wanted Smashers are given a chance to redeem themselves by stopping the Rebel Army from threatening the world with nuclear weapons. 2nd episode of the Gamfax trilogy.
1. Solid Infiltration

It was late night when all this began…

The moon in the dark sky shone down its light onto the surface of the ocean.

Deep under the ocean surface was a world of darkness and low temperature where only the beings of the sea could survive.

Penetrating through the cold watery darkness was a large submarine.

Onboard the submarine, the rooms where almost as dark as the watery depths, but not to that extent because how are you doing to see anything otherwise?

Ten people were sitting together on a metallic bench built along the wall, and these ten people will the stars of this story—Mario, Wario, Snake, Samus, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Marth, Pit, Pikachu, and Pichu.

As they sat silently waiting for orders, the speaker hidden in the corner of the room turned up its volume and spoke to them, "Smashers, we are nearing our destination. I would like to go over the plans with you again to ensure that nothing goes wrong."

Wario popped open his eyes and rubbed them while yawning loudly and said, "Huh? Time to give someone a rotten day already?"

Pikachu patted the sleeping Pichu on the head and woke him up, "Wake up already."

"I was just having a great time for myself… Yawn…" Pichu groaned as he got up and yawned.

"You are to perform underwater diving operations to reach the dock," the loudspeaker said. "There is lesser security in that place, so that is the safest place where we can begin this operation. Don't worry; your diving suits are specially made to withstand the water temperature."

"Let-a me do some warm-up exercise first," Mario said as he got up and began doing stretches.

"I'm doing some warm-ups for any fights first too," CF said as he began flexing his arms.

"This is a stealth operation, so remember to keep your presence as minimal possible to the enemies," the voice in the loudspeaker reminded them.

"The colonel is right," Snake said to his comrades. "If our presence is made big in an enemy territory, things will not go as planned. This is not like in Alias Lobby where we can just run around and beat up people."

"I will contact you again after you reached your destination," the voice said. "Contact me using your codec at frequency 140.24 if you need to any help. Also joining in this operation are members of the Peregrine Falcon and the Sparrows. I heard that you met each other before, right?"

"They go by the name Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio, right?" Snake asked. "If so, then yes."

"That should save time for the introduction. While they are not present to help you directly, they are still assigned to give you indirect support. Marco is actually an expert in computer hacking, as well as battlefield survival tactics. Contact him if you need help regarding those. Tarma is an expert in vehicles and machineries, Eri is quite an expert in stealth techniques and infiltration, and Fio has mastery in all sorts of weaponries. Contact them using these following codec numbers."

After the Smashers took note of everything they are told to do, they quickly got themselves dressed into diving suits, and then they all gathered at the hatch to get ready for their operation.

"You guys ready for this?" CF asked.

"I'm ready to go!" Mario said.

"More than ready already," Snake replied.

"I'm dying to beat up someone already!" Wario said, hitting his palm.

"Hey, don't forget to keep your cool and not get into trouble," Marth reminded him.

"I'm ready," Samus said.

"Let the goddess bless us in this mission of ours," Pit said silently.

"We're both ready!" Yoshi said. You're probably wondering why he said 'We', right?

"Let's hope we can get through this alive and then we can finally live in peace…" Pikachu muttered quietly.

"I'm ready to take on those baddies!" Pichu said with enthusiasm.

"All right; let's go!" CF said as he pulled his diving mask over his face.

* * *

-

-

-

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Second episode

**GAMFAX**

**SOLID SNAKE**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1  
Solid Infiltration**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

The wanted Smashers found themselves standing within the courts of the world government HQ. It was a nervous feeling that one should have when in a place like this. After all, they are standing in one of the most important and holiest place in the world. Wouldn't you feel the same too?

As everyone waited quietly, the four great leaders of the world, Pentalgrious, walked up to the platform and looked down towards the Smashers. They should be called Quadraglorius now that there are only four of them. For details on this, please read the first episode.

"Bow in the presence of the world leaders!" a loud voice said, and everyone present immediately bowed down.

After the people pulled up their heads again, one of the leaders, Mike the Smart, stepped forward and said loudly, "Smashers, you have been through a lot during your lifetime. Your actions and deeds have been marked down into the hearts of people and they all have been very grateful to you."

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point, would you?" Wario grumbled. Samus poked him in the butt suddenly. "Yeow!"

"Watch your manners in front of these people!" she whispered to him loudly.

"The reason we've brought you here today is that we are beginning to think if your actions on Alias Lobby should be forgiven or not," Mike continued.

"Please forgive us!" Pikachu begged as he fell down to his face. "We do not want to live a life of crime anymore! We will do anything, so please forgive us!"

"It's your own decision, leader," Captain Falcon said to Mike. "You're the king over us, so you get to decide. We won't hesitate on what you do to us, but if anything happens to us, it's not like our friends are going to sit around and see all this happen."

"After much pondering and consulting with the one true mastermind of the government, Big Brother, we have decided to redeem your wrongdoings," Mike said.

Hearing this, Pikachu shot his head up and he has a look of joy on his face. Pit also expressed his joy by punching the air. "However, you must pass through one final test before you are deemed worthy of such redemption," Mike continued.

"So what do you want us to do?" Snake asked.

"I'll continue from here," Smash Pumpkin said as he took Mike's place. "Much as we hate to say this, we have received a threat message three days ago from the Rebel Army led by General Donald Morden."

"Morden?! Wasn't he captured already?!" Snake gasped.

"He managed to escape and has resurrected the Rebel Army again. He once again threatened the world government and this time it appears he has nuclear weapons at his disposal."

"That's horrible!" Samus gasped.

"They want us to submit to them within a week's time or else the nuclear weapon will be launched. We do not know the details of their operation, but we do know that it has something to do with Metal Gear. As you must've known from your attack on Alias Lobby, Metal Gears are nuclear-firing machines that are held top secret by the government. They are, of course, used for peaceful purposes and their presences are not to be known to the public."

"Then how did they get their hands on the Metal Gear?" Samus asked.

"That is the question. We are very surprised to learn that they have a Metal Gear at their disposal when only people within the government should know it."

"If this is such a big case, why didn't you call for us until three days later?" Marth asked.

"When we received the threat message, we first sent Big Boss to stop them," Pumpkin replied. "However, we lost contact with him and we waited this whole time for his news, but he never called back."

"Are you telling me that the legendary soldier Big Boss was felled by the Rebels?" CF asked.

"That's what we are afraid of. We then decided to send forth an admiral, but then we remembered about you. Perhaps we can give you people an opportunity to stop those rebels, and this would put up a good excuse to take off your bounties."

"I see," Snake said. "So you want us to be the heroes and take out the Rebel Army?"

"Yes, please stop the Rebel Army and nullify their nuclear threat. This needs to be done as fast as possible. You shall start the operation today midnight. We have assigned a superior over you. His name is Roy Campbell and is one of the best military tacticians we know of. You shall take orders from him for this operation."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

We go back to reality as the Smashers swam through the cold water. They eventually made it to the dock and Snake poked his head out of the water and looked around him. He saw various cargos and boats lying around, but saw no signs of living beings, asides from little critters. He gave the signal and climbed up, and then the other Smashers followed him up onto the dry dock. He took off his diving mask and shook his head, and then began to take off the diving suit. Don't worry; they all got their usual clothing underneath, so you don't have to cover your eyes. "Looks like a success," Snake said.

"Good-a thing they took da consideration to make-a different sized suits too!" Mario said as he took off his. "They even made the right-a ones for Pichu, Pikachu, and Yoshi!"

"Farting underwater was fun too!" Wario added.

After the Smashers hid their diving suits behind some crates, they shook themselves dry a bit and began to go on the move. "Let's get started!" CF said.

"Wait a minute," Samus told him, and then she touched the symbol that was on the back of her right hand (she's in her spandex), and when she did, the symbol glowed brightly and then she found herself engulfed in bright light. When the light disappeared, she was in her power suit. "Okay, we can move now."

Then Snake heard his codec ringing, and so he responded to it by touching the side of his ear. "This is Snake," he said.

"This is colonel speaking," Campbell's voice said. "I see that you have made it onto the dock. There's no one around there, I hope."

"No."

"Good; things are going as planned. Now you have to be careful from here, as there should be lots of guards patrolling the place outside the harbor."

Yoshi went towards the gate that was before them and carefully looked out of it without getting noticed, and he saw several rebels walking around, as well as spotlights lighting up the places. "There are a lot of people out there," he said.

"I do not know the exact location of Morden or where Metal Gear is," Campbell said. "But he should be in the main building of this place called Outer Heaven."

Wario looked around the place and said, "If this is what heaven really looks like, imagine what the angels look like!"

"The main building is located on the northern most part of the place. Your mission is to make your way to that building and surely you will find everything you need. Be careful, as this place is full of security, so getting there will be no easy task."

"Got it," Snake replied.

After ending the codec conversation, the Smashers went together through the gate and quietly tiptoed towards a pile of crates that was nearby. There were no guards or spotlight around that place, so it was safe to hide out for a while. Pit looked over the crates and said, "There are a lot of soldiers… How are we going to get pass them?"

"This is not going to an easy task," Marth said.

"Let's beat them all up so fast that they do not have time to notice us!" Wario suggested.

"That's no plan…" Samus told him.

Then Snake heard his codec ringing again and he responded to it, "This is Snake."

"Marco here!" said the voice. "I see that you're in Outer Heaven already."

"Yeah, whatever… What do you want?"

"I just wanted to hop by for a hello, since you helped us quite a bit capturing Morden back then."

"Don't call me if you have nothing to do! We're busy!"

"Hold on there; this doesn't mean I'm without helpful stuffs," Marco told him. "I know the rebels better than any of you! They're neither the brightest nor the strongest of the bunch, especially as an individual. But they can pose a bit of a problem if there a large number of them, and I assume that you are seeing many of them right now."

"Yeah, about the same as you said."

"So you need to get by them without getting caught, right? Well… Ask Eri, that's my advice."

"You're no help…"

"I'll get her over here." Then Marco's voice seemed to become softer, which is due to the reason he isn't talking directly to the codec currently. "Eri! You know about all these better than I do! You do the job!"

"They're not using my codec frequency," said a female voice.

"Just get over here and talk to them!"

"Tell them to get the frequency right first! I'm too lazy to leave my place!"

"How hard can taking five steps here be?!"

Snake heard them calling back and forth for a while, and then Marco spoke again, "Just call her frequency! I wouldn't want to get into a fight with her. She used to be the leader of a street gang, you know? And the reason she got into this job was because of her fighting skills!"

"Whatever…" Snake said, and he ended call and adjusted another frequency, and he received a call.

"Eri here! Need any help?" said the same female voice.

"Stop playing dumb, would you?"

"Okay… Well, to put it simple, stealth cannot be done properly when there are a large number of people, and seeing that there are ten of you…"

"Eleven actually," Yoshi said.

"Okay, eleven… Wait a minute, eleven?"

"Let's not get into details," Snake said. "So I understand that you are saying that there are too many of us and we can easily get caught or noticed if we travel as a large group."

"Right, so the best choice for you to take right now is splitting up into small groups. It would be better that you travel to different places individually and meet up later at a certain meeting point."

"Okay, I get the point."

"Using a disguise is also a good idea. Just make yourself hard to be noticed."

Snake looked around and saw an empty box conveniently placed next to him. "That can be solved."

"That's all I can say right now, so good luck! Let me know if you need something!" And the call ended.

"So we have to break up?" Samus asked.

"I agree with this," CF said. "If we go out there together, it would be like trying to hide an elephant and you are bound to fail if you want to hide an elephant."

"Since there are ten of us here, not counting the eleventh person who is not here in person right now," Snake said. "The best method to split up would be dividing into pairs, and we will have five pairs."

"Who will go with whom then?" Mario asked.

"I got this ready already," Snake said as he held up several sticks. "The ones with same colors at the tip will go together."

"When did you get those?" Pikachu asked.

Nevertheless, they all picked a stick for themselves and it was decided.

Mario and Wario

Snake and Pichu

Yoshi and Pikachu

CF and Samus

Marth and Pit

"Not too bad," Snake said. "Every team has someone that is strong enough to hold up for themselves."

"We have three people on our team!" Yoshi said.

Snake looked over the crates again and took a good observation of the place. He noticed several buildings and they all have doors. "Okay, we do not know the exact way to the main building, so we'll need to gather all we can about this place first," Snake said.

"If the building is in the north, then let's just head north!" Wario said.

"If we have a compass, then that would help…"

"What say we split up and enter all those different buildings and try to meet up later?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Okey-dokey! Let's go!" Mario said.

"No matter what, let us meet alive again at the main building," CF said. "This is the fight to free ourselves from our wanted posters, so let us not miss out this great opportunity." Everyone nodded as they all agreed with him. "Let us make a pact together that we can make it!"

And so the ten Smashers got together in a circle and placed their hands over each other as a pact.

"Let's go for it, Smashers!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

So I was thinking about taking a week's break first before working on this, but then I gave a second thought and said, "Screw that! I'm starting this story as fast as possible!"

Hope this is good enough for the first chapter! In case you're curious, this story takes place 10 days after the first episode.


	2. Solid Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**Solid Reunion**

* * *

It was late night as… Wait, you know it's late night when this was happening already, so there's no point in saying this.

So as I was said, it was late night…

Dang…

So anyway, a single rebel soldier was standing still in one spot, keeping watch of whatever is going on around him. As he stood still, a cardboard box was seen behind him, slowly moving forward in a manner similar to that of a snail. But due to the tall grass on the ground, slight rustling sounds were made when the box passed over it. This grabbed the rebel's attention and he turned to look, only to see a box sitting there and not moving. "What's a box doing here?" he thought.

"Pichu!" said a voice from underneath the box.

"Oh, just some mouse playing with a box," he thought, and he turned and continued keeping watch while the box scurried away as fast as possible.

The box went behind some sacks and large crates, and Snake lifted up his box slightly and peeked out from underneath it and looked in every direction. "Nobody here…" he thought, and he saw a door on the building in front of him, so he got into his box again and moved towards that door.

When at the door, he quickly got out from his box and turned the doorknob, and then he went inside fast, taking the box along with him, and then he closed the door afterwards.

"Phew… Made it inside…" Snake said with a sigh of relief while wiping his forehead.

"Good thing they didn't suspect anything," Pichu said. "Nobody will ever know I'm someone suspicious!"

"That would be our advantage, I guess. Now where are we?" Snake said, and he looked around the place and saw various tanks. "Seems like a place where to keep these military vehicles. I wonder if there is anything here worth checking out."

The both of them quietly tiptoed through the place and stayed close to the side of the tanks to avoid getting caught. Snake also looked around the ceiling to make sure if there are any of security cameras hanged up there. He then heard some talking and carefully poked his head out from behind the tank and saw two rebels chatting together.

"And because of tiers, there were no variety in the Smash Bros. Melee tournament at all," one rebel said. "Pretty much everyone used Fox and all the matches were played on Final Destination, with no items."

"That's got to be very boring…" the second rebel said. "I would fall asleep if I was watching those matches. I wonder how those people are able to entertain themselves with a play style like that."

"This makes me wish that Brawl won't fall into the same fate as Melee. Speaking of which, they are deeming Brawl uncompetitive due to difference in physics."

"Then that may sound like a good thing knowing that Brawl will never be abused in that manner by tourney players."

Snake didn't care about their conversation as much as he did about their surroundings. He noticed another door behind them, and he would have to try and get past them if he wanted to go inside, but without letting them see him would be impossible. Perhaps he could use noise to distract them? But a better idea came to him, and he turned to Pichu and said to him, "I got something for you to do."

"What is it?" Pichu asked.

As the two rebels were talking with each other, Pichu ran out from behind the tank and scurried to the front of them and looked at them with a cute face. "Pichu!"

"Hey! It's a Pichu!" said one rebel. "I didn't expect to see one wandering around here!"

"Look at his face! He's so cute! No wonder girls love him!" said the other rebel as he crouched down to take a better look at Pichu.

Pichu wiggled his ear and waved his hand playfully at the rebel, and as they were admiring his cute looks, sparks began to appear around his cheeks and then a burst of lightning spread out from his body and zapped them.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!" screamed both the rebels, and they fell over and passed out from the strong voltage.

Snake saw it from his hiding place and thus quickly ran up to him and checked to make sure that the rebels were out cold. "You did a great job," Snake said to the Pokemon.

"Yippee!" Pichu cheered to himself.

"Okay, let's get going," Snake said, and they both went through the door.

Then one of the rebels looked up and said, "Huh? Didn't the building exploded? Where are the ruins?"

-

Somewhere else at Outer Heaven, Wario and Mario quietly sneaked through the place using the help of empty wooden crates. Whenever a rebel turned to look at them, they quickly stopped moving, and using this method, they were able to avoid getting caught and they made their way to a building safely. Something tells me that these rebels aren't the brightest of the bunch to figure out why a crate would be lying out in the blue.

The two of them traveled along the building walls and made their way to the back of it, where there was nobody. Seeing that the coast is clear, Mario and Wario came out from their disguises and began to look for a way into the building, but they couldn't find anything. "There eez no way in…" Mario said.

"We'll make one ourselves then!" Wario said as he rolled up his sleeves to ready to do some destruction.

"No, that-a would cause people to notice us! I'll get-a information from da codec," Mario told him, and he dialed into his codec. Yes, everyone is carrying a codec and not only Snake. "Hello? Eri? It's-a me, Mario!"

"This is Eri calling back," said the voice in the codec. "What's up?"

"We are outside a building but-a we do not-a know how to get-a inside. Da only door eez heavily guarded by soldiers."

"Sorry, I don't speak Italian…"

"But-a I'm not-a speaking Italian!"

"Wait a minute…" Then Eri's voice turned softer as she talked outside of the codec. "Fio, can you speak with him? He has a really heavy Italian accent and I can't make out what he is saying…"

"I'll give it a try," said another female voice.

Mario continued to listen to the codec until the new voice talked to him in Italian, "Ciao? Come posso aiutarvi?"

"Vorrei solo sapere se ci sono possibilità di inserire l'edificio in quanto la porta è fortemente custodito," Mario replied.

"Si prega di attendere ..." Then Fio could be heard talking to Eri off of the codec. "He wants to ask on how to enter the building without using the door."

"If there are no windows around there, then the best method would be to go through the air vent," Eri replied. "Ask him if he saw any there."

"Excuse me… You don't need to speak-a Italian…" Mario said.

"Sorry about that, but Eri couldn't understand the way you speak with your heavy Italian accent. Anyway, do you see any air vents there?"

Mario looked around and found an opening just above where he and Wario were standing. "Yes, I see one!"

"I think Eri is suggesting that you take the air vent to go inside."

"Check the size first, because air vents are not built for everybody to go in. Unless they have a small enough body, they won't be able to fit through it," Eri's voice said.

Then Tarma's voice could be heard in the distance within the codec. "That's not entirely true. Remember the last time we were infiltrating the rebels' facility and you tried entering through the air vent after you claimed that with your womanly figure, you have no problem fitting through it? Guess what? We saw a hilarious sight of you kicking your legs like crazy and crying for help get free instead! We took like almost thirty minutes before we finally pulled you out!"

"Don't bring up that matter again!" Eri's voice shouted, and she sounds angry and embarrassed.

"Okey-dokey, I get-a da point…" Mario said. "Thank you very much…" And he ended the call.

"So do you want to go in from there?" Wario asked, and he was picking his nose out of boredom.

Mario looked up at the air vent and observed its size. The size of the air vent wasn't all that big, but after comparing his own body to it, it seems possible for him to fit in, but then he looked Wario and thought about this. "Hmmm…"

-

At another building, a lone rebel was standing in front of its door. As he was standing there, Captain Falcon appeared and walked up to him and tapped him in the shoulder. The rebel saw him and jumped back a bit before pointing his gun at him. "Hey! Who are you?"

"Call your mates," CF said to him.

There happened to be two more rebels standing nearby, and when they saw this, they both ran over to get CF.

CRASH POW BANG!!

Now those three rebels were lying unconscious on the ground as CF dusted his hands. "All done!" he said.

Samus came out from around the corner and said to him, "You just had to beat up someone, didn't you?"

"How else are we going to get inside? C'mon, let's go!" And they headed through the door.

"Sooner or later they're gonna report to the others about this…"

-

Yoshi and Pikachu looked out from behind a tall pile of crates and saw a spotlight shining around the ground before them. "We can't let that spotlight see us…" Pikachu said.

"I know, so let us destroy that spotlight first," Yoshi suggested.

"How?"

"Why don't you shock it with your attacks?"

"But I'm afraid that we'll cause a ruckus…"

"They shouldn't be able to see us in the dark. Just try it."

"Okay…" Pikachu gathered electricity to his cheeks and shot out a beam that struck the spotlight, and the light immediately burst and went out.

The rebel who was maintaining the spotlight was shocked by this sudden happening and cried, "The spotlight blew up!"

"Now's our chance!" Yoshi said, and they both quickly ran past the spotlight tower, but then a beam of light shined down on them unexpectedly. "Yoshi?"

"Hey! What's a dinosaur doing there?!" the rebel at the top shouted. Apparently, he got out his own flashlight to use it as a substitute, and they just had the bad timing they get spotted by him. "There's a dinosaur here!"

His shouting raised the attentions of the rebels in the surrounding area, and they all ran over to Yoshi and Pikachu and pointed their guns at him.

Marth and Pit happened to be standing nearby, behind a truck, to be precise. "Oh no! Mr. Yoshi and Mr. Pikachu are in danger!" Pit gasped.

"We'll have to help them!" Marth thought as he readied to take out his sword.

"Oh no… I told you it wouldn't be a good idea…" Pikachu cried.

"My bad…" Yoshi said in shame. "Looks like we'll have to fight our way through this, and it's time for support from the eleventh person!" Yoshi reached to a Pokeball that was hanging around his neck like a necklace, pulled it off, and tossed the ball into the air. "Come out, son!"

The Pokeball opened up in midair and Lucario came bursting out, and then he landed a flying kick into one of the rebels' face and knocked him out. The other rebels quickly pointed their guns to him, but Lucario dashed at the rebels fast and palm thrust one in the body and caused him to fly back and ram down the others. Another rebel behind him fired his gun, and Lucario turned around and brought up his hand, and when the bullet hit the spike n the back of his hand, the bullet bounced away, and then he punched the rebel in the face.

The rebel on top of the spotlight tower quickly reached for a mounted gun and began firing down at them. The trio ran underneath the tower to avoid getting shot. As the rebel looked down the tower to find them, Lucario's head popped out from the entrance on the floor and he gave the rebel a kick to the butt and made him keel over in pain. After that, Lucario went back down to meet up with the other two. "The enemies have been taken down, father," he reported.

"Good job, son!" Yoshi said to him. "In order to lower the chances of us getting spotted, you'll have to stay inside the Pokeball." Yoshi got out the Pokeball again and Lucario was pulled inside, and he tied it around his neck again.

"Phew… I'm glad that we got through this alive…" Pikachu said with a sigh.

"Come on; let's get going!" Yoshi said as he led the way.

"Looks like they handled everything themselves," Marth said from his hiding place.

"Thanks the goddess…" Pit said.

"All right; let's get moving too."

-

Snake and Pichu continued traveling around inside the building they were in. They crept around carefully and made sure that no one saw them. As Snake was tiptoeing quietly, his codec gave off a signal and quickly returned the call. "This is Snake."

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Please respond! I need help!" said the voice.

"Who are you?"

"You can hear me? Great! I've been trying to contact someone for a long time, but to no avail!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a prisoner captured by the rebels and am stripped of all weaponries! I only have my codec, and I'm trying to contact someone by hacking into the signal. I'm glad that someone finally answered!"

"So you are a prisoner? Where are you?"

"I'm in Building E! I am imprisoned on the second floor!"

Snake looked around the place and saw a sign on the wall that writes, "_Building E._"

"That's a coincidence; I'm in the same building as you too."

"Thanks goodness! Please help me!"

"Okay, just sit still and wait for me to come and rescue you. Over!" And Snake ended the call.

"Who was it?" Pichu asked him.

"No idea, but he seems to be captured by the rebels and need our help. Let's get going to the second floor."

They ran to the nearest staircase and made it to the second floor with ease. They looked around and made sure that there were no guards, and then they quietly went through the hallway and looked into each door, which all appear to be prison cells.

After looking through every door and finding nobody, Snake saw one with someone inside. "Hey, are you the one that contacted me with the codec?" he asked.

The man looked up and ran up to the door to greet Snake. "You must be the one that responded to me too! Please help me out!"

When Snake saw the person, something came to him. The person had whitish hair and he looked about the same age as him, or perhaps a year different or something. Snake suddenly had the feeling that he met him before. The person also took a good look at Snake and then said, "Wait a minute… Is that you, Snake?"

"You know me?" Snake asked. "Wait a minute… Looking at you… Can you be… Gray Fox?!"

"Snake! Long time no see!" the man said with joy. "How long has it been?"

"Gray Fox?! It really is you?!" Snake gasped in shock.

"It really is me, Snake! The same person that grew up alongside you back in Great Tech City!"

"So it's you, Gray Fox! I didn't expect to see you here! I'll get you out first and we'll talk later!" Snake checked out the door and found no way to open it without a key. "Looks like I'll have to destroy the door."

"Wouldn't that grab people's attention?" Pichu asked.

"No other choice, so let's pray nothing wrong happens. Gray Fox, you stay back." Snake then got out his transforming gun and turned it into a bazooka, and he backed off as far as he could and aimed at the door and fired at it. The bazooka shell struck the door and blew it up.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The method was a success as the door crumbled into pieces, and Gray Fox stepped out and ran to Snake. "Thank you for helping me, Snake!"

"Gray Fox! How come you are over here?" Snake asked him.

"A friend of yours?" Pichu asked Snake.

"Yeah, we knew each other when we were teens back in Great Tech City. He was the only person that was the nicest to me, besides Worker Hand of course. But one day when the government was looking for volunteers to join the army, Gray Fox volunteered himself, and thus we parted ways ever since and I never saw him again… until now."

"It's really been a long time, Snake! You changed quite a bit!" Gray Fox said to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"So what are you doing here?" Snake asked him.

"Actually… I came with Big Boss to take down the rebels. Believe it or not, I am actually training under Big Boss!"

"That's a first to hear. To be able to train underneath a great soldier is something to be proud of!"

"Yeah, Big Boss is perhaps the greatest man I've ever met in my life! He is a perfect role model for me!"

"Speaking of him, where is Big Boss? Did he not come to stop the rebels?"

"Unfortunately, we underestimated the rebels too much, and both of us were ambushed and overpowered by them. I was locked up here and Big Boss was taken somewhere else, and I never saw him again. So I have no idea where he is."

"I see…"

"But we are able to gather some stuff regarding this place, so I may have a slight idea on where he is."

"Good; I and my friends were sent by the government to take your place, so it would be good if you can help us."

"You know, I find his name to be somewhat strange," Pichu said to Snake. "But I guess it's the species difference that makes his name sound cooler than Fox's."

-

Back in Smash Mansion, all the Smashers were sleeping, except for Fox, who was having problems falling asleep on his bed. "Shouldn't have eaten too fast during dinner," he thought. All of a sudden, he felt a sick feeling up his mouth, and when he couldn't handle it any longer, he let loose a huge burp. "BURP!!"

The burp was so loud that a lot of gas was released from his mouth, and the smell was so strong that Falco smelled it from his bed and he shot up and gasped for air and even fell off his bed. "GAAAAAA!! WHAT'S THAT SMELL?!" he screamed.

"Sorry… I had a sudden feeling that someone was making fun of my name…"

"Then shouldn't you be sneezing instead?!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The Italian was done using Google Translator in case you're curious.


	3. Solid Battle

**Chapter 3  
Solid Battle**

* * *

Inside on the various buildings, two rebels were marching around the hallways. Suddenly, they heard the sound of metal clanking and banging, and they looked around with curiosity for the source of noise. The sound grew louder for them to identify the source, and they looked up and noticed something peculiar with the vent pipe. The pipe was expanding in a manner as if something big was moving forward inside it!

"What the…?" said one rebel.

"I know that heat can expand things, but this is ridiculous!" said the other one. They followed the expanding movement until they came to an opening at the bottom of the pipe, and they stayed there to watch what might come out.

Then the grating to the vent slowly moved and fell down with a crash, and they got their guns ready to take on whatever was coming down. They watched as a purple lump of clothing squeezed out of the opening, and as they got into more awareness, they suddenly smelled something.

"What's that smell?" asked one rebel.

"It smells… pretty bad…" said the other one. The smell grew worse and they couldn't handle it any longer, but before they could run away, their skin turned green and they fell over while foaming in their mouths. "Gugh…"

After that, Wario came crashing down from the opening of the vent so hard that the frame around the opening was torn, thus resulting in a larger than usual opening underneath the pipe. "They say the lesser sound a fart makes, the more it smells!" Wario said.

Mario jumped down afterwards and closed his nose upon smelling the horrid smell. "Ptooey! Eet still smells!"

-

In some other building, a rebel was standing in front of a door. Unknown to him, Captain Falcon poked his head out from around a corner and watched him, and then he pulled back from sight again.

As the rebel continued standing there, he heard CF's voice saying, "Hey look, there's a hot girl lying unconsciously here!" The rebel heard his voice and got into defensive position, and CF continued talking. "And she's not wearing any clothing! What happened to her? But her body is so amazing! Too bad I didn't bring my camera to take a picture of this." The rebel became excited when he heard this, and without thinking twice, he rushed towards where CF was, and right when he turned around the corner, he took a flying knee smash into his face. "Falcon Knee Smash!"

SMAAAAAAASH!!

The rebel flew back across the hallway and crashed into the bathroom.

CRAAAAAASH!!

"This always works!" CF said, dusting his hands.

"Where did you learn this trick…?" Samus asked him.

"Anyone can come up with this easily. Come on, let's go."

And before you ask, there **WAS NO** naked girl lying on the floor; it was simply a dupe by CF to lure the rebel over.

They went through the door the rebel was in front of and found themselves in a square room that had two passages on each side that led into another square room. Then unknown to them, a security camera that was hidden in the corner spotted them, and then the door closed behind them forcefully. "What the?!" Samus gasped. And then at this moment, gas began to come into the room. She tried to open the door, but it refused to open. "Oh no! We're trapped in here with gas! Not that it'll affect me since I'm safe in my suit, but you'll be in danger!"

As they were panicking and wondering what to do, a man in a full bodysuit that has a gas mask ran up to them from one of the passages. "Aha! So intruders did come into our base after all!" the man said. "You have fallen into my territory and you will eventually die from this gas! Don't worry; this gas will not kill you until you breathed in a large amount of them for a long time, and if you are able to leave this room in time to get fresh air, you can still live! However, this room will only open if you defeat me!"

"In that case, I'll get this done in a jiffy!" CF said, punching his palm.

"I am known as the Running Man and I am the fastest running mercenary in the world! Take a load of this!" the man said, and he started running around the room and circled around the passages before coming back into the original room, and it was done in a very fast speed. "Phew… See? I'm so fast that there is no way you can catch up with me!"

"So you want a match of speed? I'm on it!" CF said.

"Wait! You'll tire yourself out too easily if you try to chase him!" Samus warned CF. "You need to conserve your breath and not breathe in too much of the gas here, so I'll deal with…"

But CF interrupted her. "Do you really think I would lose to someone in terms of speed? I'll show him why I am called the Man of Speed!"

"You think you can catch up with me? Show me how fast you are then!" Running Man said, and then he took off for one of the passages as fast as he could. "See if you can defeat me before you die from gas, haha!" But to his surprise, CF popped up next to him all of a sudden. "What?!"

"So you think you're the fastest? Stop living under the well, Mr. Frog!" CF said, and he tossed a punch right into his face and Running Man flew across the room and crashed really hard into the wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Running Man got up again and shook off his pain and said, "Dang! How can you catch up with me? I won't let you catch me again this time!" And he began running around the room again.

Samus morphed into a ball and dropped a bomb into the front of one of the passages and then got away quick. When Running Man ran out of this passage, he stepped onto the bomb and was blown into the air.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"YEOW!!"

Then CF jumped at him while he was still in air and grabbed him. "Falcon Dive!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Running Man was blown back from the explosive hug and crashed into the wall again.

When he crashed into the wall, the gas in the room for reason stopped coming out, and fresh air started to come back in again.

"How can I lose in terms of speed…?" Running Man said in pain.

"I know a certain blue hedgehog who is an even faster runner than you, so you're not the fastest, but you are fast indeed," CF told him.

"What is your name…?"

"Captain Falcon."

"Falcon…? One of the fastest creatures of the sky… Guess a cheetah cannot beat the speed of a falcon…" Running Man said, and then he fell over and passed out.

"Well, that's done with," CF said. "Let's get moving again."

Samus noticed something in Running Man's pocket, and she reached to take it and saw that it was a card. "What's this? Looks like a card key. Maybe we can unlock doors with this, so let's take it."

After that, the both of them left the room.

-

Marth and Pit were inside some other building. As a rebel was patrolling the hallway, a light arrow was shot at him from behind and exploded in a burst of light and knocked him out, and the two of them came out from around the corner and quickly ran past the fallen rebel before he got back up. Unfortunately, another rebel came in around the corner and saw them running off, and he quickly called for support.

"We've been spotted!" Marth as he looked back while running.

The rebels came in large numbers and went after them, and Marth stopped running and turned around and slashed against the air strongly to shoot out a wind blade and it easily knocked down all the rebels, and then he continued running again. They kept on running until they took a right turn on a fork on the road and found themselves standing at a dead end. "Oh no! We went the wrong way!" Pit gasped. They looked behind them and saw more rebels approaching.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way through them now…" Marth said, getting into offensive stance.

Pit noticed a button on the wall next to him, and out of curiosity, he pressed the button. "What's this?" The moment the button was pressed, the floor underneath them opened up and they both fell in. "Oh no!"

"YIKES!" Marth gasped.

Pit could've grabbed Marth and flew out quick, but he was too surprised by this to act in time and the floor closed up again before he had the chance to escape. The rebels went over to where they originally were and laughed. "Haha! They fell for that button! It is designed for making intruders think that it will help them escape or something like that!"

-

"Whoa!" Marth and Pit fell and landed roughly onto the floor, and they found themselves in a rather dark room where the only source of light was from the window on the door before them.

"We fell for their trap…" Marth said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for pressing that button…" Pit said in grief.

"It's not like we can't get out of here," Marth said as he walked up to the door, and with a single slice of his sword, the door tore apart. "Let's get going." And just like that, they were able to escape prison.

The two of them got out and looked around carefully before proceeding through dungeon-like hallways. "Looks like we're below ground level," Marth said.

They ran through the single path and eventually came into a new room, where they were greeted by a guy wielding a gun. "I am the Shotmaker!" the person said. "I am to make sure that no prisoners escape from here, and I have never let my targets escape before, so you're no different!"

"Oh no, we've been spotted again…" Pit cried.

"Big deal," Marth said, readying his sword.

Shotmaker fired a burst from his shotgun, and the two of them rolled away in time. The power of the shot was so strong that it actually blew away the door behind them! Marth landed from his jump and made a dash for Shotmaker. The man turned to him and fired another shot, and Marth quickly bent back his body to avoid the attack, followed by a back flip to avoid the second shot. Immediately after landing, he sliced against the air and fired a blade that Shotmaker was able to avoid by rolling aside, and he fired from his shotgun again, and as you would expect, Marth avoided the shot. "It doesn't matter how much you dodge, there is no way you can ever escape my grasp!" Shotmaker said with confidence.

Pit fired a bow at Shotmaker from the side, but the glowing arrow grabbed his attention and the man ducked down as the arrow passed over him safely, and he fired his gun. Pit did an unexpected move and pulled out the mirror shield and when the bullet hit the shiny surface, it bounced back to Shotmaker! The bullet struck the shotgun and knocked it off Shotmaker's hand, much to his surprise. "What?!"

And Marth used this chance to dash at Shotmaker and did a dashing slice right through him.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" The man spun around in place for a while after being cut across the body, and then he fell over in pain.

"That's done with," Marth said, placing back his sword.

"We did it!" Pit exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here fast."

-

Inside another building, Yoshi and Pikachu were dressed up in military uniforms and walking through the hallway filled with rebels. The uniforms obviously do not suit those two (especially Pikachu, who is basically a lump of moving clothes), so they stood out very easily among everyone. "When in Rome, do as Romans do," Yoshi said. "So long as we dress like them, they will never notice us!"

"Then why is everybody looking at us…?" Pikachu said in a scared tone while looking at the rebels all around them.

-

"I see… So that is what happened to Big Boss…" Campbell said over the codec. "So you know what to next now, Snake. Big Boss is an important figure to the government and military, so he must not fall like this. You have to rescue him from the rebels!"

"I got it, colonel," Snake replied. "I'm out." And he ended the call and turned to Gray Fox. "So you know which way to go?"

"Follow me; I know where the main building is," Gray Fox replied, and he began leading the way.

The two Smashers followed him through the empty corridors until they came out to a large empty field that looks to be a place for shooting practice. Gray Fox then stopped and said to Snake, "Um… I need to do some business… I'll be back…"

"Quick, and be careful," Snake told him, and then Gray Fox ran back into the building. "At a time like this…"

"He's human after all, so it's only natural," Pichu told him.

As they stood there, they saw a large gate on the building before them starting to open, and when it fully opened, a massive tank came out from there! "Looks like we're spotted…" Snake said.

The tank had the usual large turret that all other tanks have, and it also has two additional Gatling guns mounted onto its sides. The two Gatling guns aimed at the duo and began sweeping bullets at their feet. They panicked and ran around like crazy to avoid getting shot and then quickly run behind a pile of sacks.

While behind the sack, Snake dialed into codec. "Hello? This is Snake!"

"Tarma here," said the voice. "Saw any new rides lately?"

"I'm attacked by a large tank here!"

"Hold on, I can name over a thousand type of tanks, so would you mind giving a better description for this one?"

Snake peeked over the sack and took a better look at the tank, and then he described to Tarma, "Its main turret has two large cannons and it also has two Gatling guns mounted to the sides."

"Ah, I see that you are dealing with Tani-Oh, also known as Valley King," Tarma replied. "Those things are known for their deadly Andro Cannon. Those cannons are used for long ranged attacks while the Gatling guns are used for short range protection. It can also launch and plant mines too. Luckily, it sacrificed its defense for power, so you can easily graze through its armor with any weapon."

"I see… Looks like it'll be tough to deal with seeing that it can fight using both types of ranges…"

"You can try taking out its Gatling guns first. That'll restrict it to using the Andro Cannon, so you can take advantage of this and go up close where he cannot hit you as easily. Just be careful not to get run over."

"Got it." And Snake ended the call.

"What do we do?!" Pichu asked him.

"First, we'll…" But Snake never got to finish what he was saying a powerful explosion was created and those two were sent flying forward. "WHOA!"

They landed from their flight and turned around in time to see the large tank charging up its cannons again. They quickly run away before the shot came and they were able to escape it.

**BGM: Steel Beast**

As they ran, one of the Gatling guns pointed to them and fired rapidly, but due to limited range, it only struck the ground before them. Snake got out his gun and changed it into a bazooka and fired a cannon shell at the gun. The hit was a success and the gun was blown away. "Now for the other gun!" Snake thought, and he ran to the other side of the tank.

The top part of the Gatling gun on the other opened up and a mine shot up into the air and fell back down in front of Snake. He quickly came to a brake to avoid stepping on the mine and then backed off as far as he could, and he fired another bazooka shell at the Gatling gun and blew it up. "Yes!"

With both guns destroyed, the tank was reduced to its cannon for attacking, so it charged up its cannon and fired a powerful shot. Snake leaped aside in time, but the blast radius was so strong that he was blown away and burned somewhat. "Gah!"

"Thunder!" Pichu shouted as he let loose a lightning bolt into the air that dropped back down on top of the tank.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

The voltage was strong and the tank was badly charred and electrifying a bit, but the cannon still turned to Pichu and fired another blast. Pichu quickly used Quick Attack to zip to the side and avoided the blast altogether.

Snake fired another bazooka shell at the tank and shot it in the side of the cannon, and it created a large explosion that took a piece of its armor off. "Pichu! Fire into that hole!" he shouted to Pichu.

"Got it!" Pichu ran to the tank as close as possible and leaped into the air next to it and shot a beam into the hole on the armor. The beam damaged the tank from within and several explosions appeared around the armor. Snake fired one more bazooka shell at the turret of the tank and…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The explosion blasted off the cannons, leaving the tank badly mauled, and just like that, the whole thing stopped moving and was smoking really heavily.

"That was easy," Snake said.

"We did it!" Pichu exclaimed.

Then Gray Fox came out of the building to meet them. "Sorry for the wait…"

"That was some bathroom break, and you missed a heck of a show too…" Snake said.

Gray Fox saw the tank and said, "You took that out by yourself? You're strong!"

"I helped him too!" Pichu told him.

"All right; let's get going before they spot us again!"

-

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Pikachu were sitting inside a cell room. "I told you that those disguises wouldn't work..." Pikachu said to Yoshi.

"Sorry..." he replied in shame.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Trivia:  
1. Shotmaker was originally called Shootgunner in the original MSX version, but he was renamed into the current name when the game was ported into MGS3: Subsistence.**

**2. Tani-Oh: Metal Slug, Mission 3 boss**


	4. Traitor Snake

I will make mention of it when there is an OC, so please do not go assuming that it is an OC if you see someone unfamiliar. Running Man is not my OC; he is from Metal Gear 2.

Take not of this please.

**Chapter 4  
Traitor Snake**

* * *

On the northern most part of Outer Heaven lies the main building…

General Morden was inside his office standing next to the window, looking out it and gazing at the view of the whole place. As he conti

nued to look out the window, and asked, "So you say that two of the Smashers are caught, right?"

"Yes," replied a rebel that was in the room. "They attempted to disguise themselves as one of us, but they gave away too much and we easily saw through their disguises, and now they are behind bars."

"Good, now make sure you get all the others."

"Yes sir!"

After the rebel left, Morden paced towards his desk while saying to no one in particular, "I was expecting the government to send in the Peregrine Falcon clowns seeing how they know me better than anything else, but what do you know? The Smashers came after me instead? This would give me the opportunity to get my revenge on them! I will continue where King N left off and take over the world! Hahahaha!"

-

Just outside the prison that Yoshi and Pikachu were imprisoned in, a rebel was guarding the door. Yoshi's face appeared behind the opening on the door and asked the rebel, "When will food be served?"

"You're not going to get anything," the rebel told him. "You will stay here until you starve to death because we have no use for people like you."

"That's not nice."

"That's what you get for coming against us. Blame yourself, haha!"

"If there is no food, then there is no point in staying here. I'm getting out of here!"

"Haha! I'd like to see you try and breaking down this door!" the rebel laughed.

"Lucario, punch down this door!"

Suddenly, the door shot forward as if it was hit from behind really hard and it rammed into the rebel and pushed him ahead until he crashed into the wall.

CRASH!

Then Yoshi, Lucario, and Pikachu came out from the prison. "Good job, Lucario!" Yoshi said to Lucario. "Now let's get out of here before they come after us again." And they ran out from the prison room.

-

Kirby woke up from his bed and said, "I just had a dream where Yoshi and Pikachu were devoured by a monster! But then they was able to escape the monster's maw with the help of Lucario. Oh well, it's just a dream..."

-

Gray Fox, Snake, and Pichu found themselves outside once again after going through another door, and this time they saw a large chasm before them with a lone bridge leading to the other side. The three approached the cliff and looked down it and saw that it was a long drop to the bottom. "This chasm falls all the way to below sea level," Gray Fox explained.

"Is this bridge the only way across there?" Snake asked while looking at the bridge.

You can also drive around outside Outer Haven, but it's only for vehicles and cargo transports because walking would take too long. I'll cross first to make sure that it is safe," Gray Fox explained, and then he went across the bridge slowly.

"Is it safe?" Pichu wondered.

Gray Fox made it to the other side of the bridge safely and he turned around and called out to them, "It's perfectly safe! Come over here!"

"Let's go," Snake said to Pichu as the Pokemon climbed onto his head for better safety. Snake stepped onto the bridge and walked across it slowly, but when he reached the middle segment of the bridge, a pair of missiles suddenly flew over above Gray Fox and went straight for Snake! "What the?!" Snake quickly ran backwards and jumped as far as he could for the starting the point.

The missiles impacted with the bridge right in the middle and blew up, taking down the whole structure with it. Snake barely made it to solid ground and clung onto the rocky edge and held onto it for dear life. "Ngh!"

"I'm scared!" Pichu cried as he jumped up Snake's head and onto safe ground, and then he helped Snake crawl up afterwards.

"Phew… Just in time…" Snake said with a sigh of relief as he turned around and stood back up.

"That was too bad, Snake!" Gray Fox said from the other side. "Good thing that you survived, but at the same time, this also means you won't be coming any further to mess with our plans."

Snake was curious when he heard him say that. "What are you talking about?" And then a large armored vehicle showed up behind Gray Fox and parked next to him. "Gray Fox! What is this about?!"

"Haven't you realized this yet, Snake?" Gray Fox replied. "It should be obvious already!"

"What?! You don't mean?!"

Then the door of the armored vehicle opened and a man stepped out. Snake saw the man and gasped in shock. "What?! You're… Big Boss!"

Indeed, it was Big Boss who stepped out from the vehicle. "It is as you said, Solid Snake," Big Boss replied. "I am indeed the legendary soldier Big Boss."

"What are you doing there?! Shouldn't you be caught by the rebels?! Or are you telling me that… you joined sides with them?!"

"What do you think? If things are telling you what you think right now, let it be."

"How can you do that?!" Snake asked angrily. "You are a legendary hero among many people and an important figure to the military and government! How can you defect to the side of the rebels?!"

"There are many things that cannot be explained in a few simple phrases," Big Boss replied. "I recommend that you do not question any more things and go back home. Our plans have gone very far already and we do not wish for anyone to halt it."

"I'm sorry that we are no longer on the same side, Snake," Gray Fox said.

Snake eyed him and said, "Why did you join him, Fox?"

"Big Boss is my mentor and my role model. His dreams are also my dreams. Wherever he goes, I will go with him!"

"You're crazy!"

"That is how things go, Snake. I'm sad to see that we cannot have a better reunion after being separated for so long, but I still have feelings for you. Snake, if you value your life, I recommend that you leave right now. As an old friend of yours, I do not wish to see you suffer by coming against us."

"You heard him, Snake," Big Boss said. "Go and tell your fellow Smashers that it is worthless coming against us. This will be your last warning; if you dare come any further, you'll have to deal with your own consequences!"

After saying all these, the both of them got onto the vehicle and drove off. Snake growled angrily and stomped the ground, saying, "How can this be happening?!"

"I'm surprised by this too…" Pichu said.

Snake dialed into his codec and called for the colonel, "Colonel! I got big news here!"

"What is it, Snake?" Campbell asked, and so Snake explained everything to him regarding Big Boss. "I see… That's horrible news… The legendary soldier has defected to the side of the rebels… I'd never dream for this to happen…"

"I must stop him at all cost!" Snake said. "If only I can find a way to the other side of this chasm!"

"Maybe I know something," Marco's voice said, and then he took the codec. "Another method I can think of is to climb onto the highest building that is nearest to the chasm and use the help of a parachute or glider to reach the other side. If there are any flying machines, you can also use it too."

Snake looked around and saw no jets of any kind. "There's none here."

"Then you'll have to go with the first plan. If there is no other way, then the only way left is to drive around the outside of the base."

"I got it; I'll take your first advice first," Snake said, and then he ended the call. "Let's go look for a glider."

As they were leaving, Pichu noticed a large cannon placed next to the cliff and said, "How about we use that to blast ourselves to the other side?"

"Only a circus clown would do something crazy like that!"

-

Yoshi and Pikachu (Lucario is in Yoshi's ball) quietly sneaked through a room filled with crates. Yoshi took a look at every single crate that he came across. "Any one of them with foods?" he wondered.

"I heard somebody coming!" Pikachu gasped.

They looked around for a place to hide, and then they noticed an empty crate and quickly jumped inside and closed it up. Two rebels came around where they were and began picking up the crates and putting them onto the back of a nearby truck. "The bridge has been destroyed apparently," one rebel said.

"Yeah, I heard they were trying to take down some intruders," the other said.

"That means we'll have to drive around the outside of the base to get to the northern area of Outer Heaven. "C'mon, let's get these things transported there fast."

Inside on of the crates, Yoshi and Pikachu felt themselves being picked up and moved around, but they dare not make any noise or come out in fear of being caught again. After the last of the crates have been placed onto the truck, the rebels prepared to board the truck when suddenly Captain Falcon leaped out of the blue and kneed one rebel in the face so hard that he crashed through the truck door and out the other side and knocked down his partner.

CRASH!!

"Thanks for the directions, and now we'll deliver the goods for you!" CF said.

Samus came out and said, "You got the door destroyed…"

"Big deal!" CF picked up the door and stuck it back onto its original place just like that. "Let's go!" And then they both got onto the truck and started the engine and took off.

After they drove away, Snake and Pichu came into the same room and began looking through the crates. "They have to have some parachute here, or a glider," Snake thought. As he looked through the crates, he noticed on of the crates containing a bazooka-like weapon, but it has a pointed warhead attached to it. "What's this? Looks familiar…" And then he called into his codec, "Fio?"

"Fio here at your service for anything that kills!" said a female voice.

"I found this weapon that looks like a rocket launcher, but it has a pointed warhead."

"That's a stinger."

"Yeah, it does look like a bee sting."

"It's the best anti-aircraft weapon you can find. If you are facing against flying things, use this to take them out. They have semi-homing capabilities and they are designed to destroy the armors and engines of anything that flies."

"May be useful in case there are some annoying flies on top of the building… Wouldn't hurt to take it with me," Snake thought. "Thanks for the advice."

"I'm glad to be of help! Good luck on your mission!"

"Hey! I think I found something useful!" Pichu shouted to Snake.

Snake ended the codec and ran to Pichu and looked into the crate he opened. "A glider! This should help!"

-

Mario and Wario stepped out into the same place with the bridge and they noticed that the bridge is broken. "How are we going to get-a across?" Mario wondered.

Wario saw the cannon and said, "How about we blast ourselves to the other side using that?"

"I don't-a think that-a eez a good idea…"

"How else are we going to cross to that side? Take advantage of everything, would you?" And Wario walked up to the cannon and climbed up it and then squeezed himself into the turret. "Now give it a bang, would you?"

"Oh boy…" Mario said with a sigh as he walked up to the fuse. Using his fiery powers of his glove, he rubbed the fuse and lighted it up. When the fuse burned out, the cannon let loose a blast.

BANG!

Wario shot out like a cannonball and flew all the way across the chasm. There happened to be a lone rebel standing behind a fence, and suddenly, Wario crashed down the fence and flattened him underneath it, and Wario kept on flying until he crashed down some stuffs.

CRASH!!

"Ouchie…" Mario said after seeing Wario crash. "That's-a got to hurt… But I think I have no choice but-a to use da same method too."

-

Snake went up to an elevator to take it to the highest floor, but he is surprised to see a sign on it that wrote, "_Out of order._"

"You got to be kidding me…" Snake grumbled, and he looked to the side and saw staircases.

"Exercise is good for you," Pichu said to him.

"You don't have to remind me…" Snake muttered as he took the stairs instead.

As he walked up to the second floor, a door opened and a rebel stepped in and looked right into his face. There was a short silence as the two of them stared at each other, and then the rebel shouted, "Intruder alert!" Snake instantly slammed the door right into his face

SLAM!

And then he made a run for it up the staircase with Pichu clinging onto his head. The door opened again and several rebels came running in and up the stairs, going after them.

Snake ran up as fast as he could to escape the rebels, but running upwards costs a lot of energy. Luckily, he is a very athletic person, so he is not the type to drop so easily. As he ran up, he reached into his clothes and felt around until he found a grenade, and he threw it behind him.

The rebels stopped and gasped in horror at the incoming grenade, and the most of them ran back, but one rebel looked at the grenade as it fell onto the floor and saw that its pin was not pulled. "Ha! He forgot to pull the pin!" And he picked up the grenade and began running after Snake. "Take it back, you!" When he was catching up toSnake, he pulled the pin and threw it at him.

But Snake turned just in time and the grenade hit the wall and bounced back down the stairs and right into the rebel's hands. He screamed and dropped it and made a run back down the stairs before it exploded.

KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Snake paid no attention to this and focused only on running. Eventually, he made it all the way to the top floor, the thirteenth floor to be precise. "Phew… I'm going to feel it a lot the next morning… My legs…" Snake said, gasping for air.

"I don't feel a thing," Pichu said.

"That's because you're not doing the running yourself!"

After taking enough rest, Snake got up again and walked towards the northern side of the rooftop and looked at the scene before him. He could see several more buildings on the other side of the chasm. "Now to use the glider," he thought.

All of a sudden, a large helicopter shot up in front of him and it was equipped with a spotlight and it shined onto his face. "Augh!"

"Haha! You're not getting anywhere!" shouted the pilot.

Snake tried to open his eyes and saw that the pilot was a familiar person. "You're that bald guy!"

**BGM: Assault Theme**

"We meet again, Smasher!" said the pilot—Allen. "This time you're really going home to your mommy! C'mon, boy!" And the helicopter fired from its machine gun.

Snake quickly rolled aside and hid behind a structure to avoid getting shot, and in case you're wondering, Pichu is with him too. "Dang, at a time when I'm almost out of breath…" Snake grumbled.

The helicopter flew around the building and reappeared in front of them again and fired another round of bullets. The duo got up and quickly ran away to hide behind another structure. "There is no way you're going to hide from me forever!" Allen said. He pressed another button that caused the sides of the helicopter to open and a pair of missile launchers came out and shot missiles at the structures, blowing them away.

BOOOOOOOM!!

Snake and Pichu found themselves with nowhere to hide after the structure were blown away, and Allen laughed at their situation and fired more bullets. The two of them ran and jumped around like crazy to avoid getting shot, and then Snake remembered the stinger. "The stinger! I'll use that one!"

He ran to a safe spot and whipped out the stinger that he had tied around his back and aimed it at the helicopter. As the helicopter flew around the side of the building, Snake quickly fired the rocket and it flew to the tail of the helicopter and blasted it.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The tail of the helicopter was blown off and was burning furiously. "Oh no! I'm shot!" Allen gasped. He tried his best to regain control of the helicopter, but it was going awry and he couldn't do so. "Curses! Get flying!"

"Thunder!" Pichu raised his little arms and shot up a lightning bolt that came dropping back down onto the helicopter. It struck the propeller and fried it badly, causing it to stop spinning. This would mean obvious doom for the helicopter.

"No!! This can't be happening!! I'll get you for this!" Allen screamed as the helicopter fell down the side of the building. An explosion could be heard shortly afterwards.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"We did it!" Pichu exclaimed while jumping up and down happily.

Snake sat down and let off a sigh of relief. "Phew… That was quite a workout and it's not even the climax yet…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Considering that most of you are familiar with Metal Gear history, it may not be that big of a surprise if some of you already figured out Big Boss being on the side of the Rebel Army.


	5. Solid Plan

As this story comes closer to an end (not that this story is ending soon, mind you), I began to worry whether or not the third episode will work out successfully, knowing what its plot will be based on. Do any of you have faith that the third episode will be good, or will you even bother reading that story? Thinking of this makes me worried...

**Chapter 5  
Solid Plan**

* * *

Marth and Pit stepped out of the building and found themselves looking at a chasm with a destroyed bridge. Marth looked at the bridge and said, "Looks like our only method of crossing to that side has been destroyed."

"What do we do?" Pit asked.

"I think that question has no point in being asked…" Marth said as he looked Pit's wings.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you have no idea on how to get to the other side…"

"But the bridge is destroyed. I don't know what other method there is to get to the other side.

"…"

"What is it, Mr. Marth?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you are low on intelligence or just playing dumb…"

"I don't understand…"

"Your wings!" Marth said loudly, finally snapping it. "You can carry us across to the other side!"

"But if I fly, I will make you jealous that you cannot fly by yourself."

Marth grumbled quietly to himself and said, "Who cares about that? Let's just get moving, okay?"

And so, Pit grabbed Marth by the arms and flew to the other side of the chasm easily. "There, isn't it that easy?" Marth said to him as he landed.

After they landed, they noticed something coming down from the building back on the other side and it was flying in their direction, so they got into defensive stance. "I'll shoot it down!" Pit said, and he fired a light arrow at the incoming thing.

The thing was shot and exploded, and it crashed down in front of them.

CRASH!

"Are you trying to kill me or what…?" said the thing that was shot, and it turned out to be Snake on a glider!

"Mr. Snake! I'm so sorry!" Pit gasped as he bowed down over and over.

"I'm still alive, right…?" Pichu asked with burned marks all over his body.

"What were you doing just now?" Marth asked Snake.

"I was using the glider to fly over to this side when suddenly you shot me down for no reason whatsoever!" Snake shouted.

"I thought you were an enemy… I'm so sorry!" Pit apologized again.

"Argh, forget it…" Snake grumbled. "By the way, have you met any of the others?"

"Our friends?" Marth asked. "Nope."

"I see… I wonder if they made it to this side too. Anyway, I just made a shocking discovery," Snake said, and then he explained to them both about Big Boss, and they were surprised to hear it too. Well, Marth at least since Pit doesn't really know who Big Boss is.

"That's shocking indeed…" Marth said. "So this explains why the government lost contact with Big Boss. He was on the side of the rebels all along…"

"What do we do now?" Pichu asked.

Snake looked at the buildings before them and said, "We'll go together and split up when we have to."

"Sounds good to me," Marth agreed. "Let's go!"

-

In the outer area of Outer Heaven, Captain Falcon and Samus were driving the truck towards the northern area of the base. As they approached, a large storage room could be seen in the distance, and the rebel that was guarding there also saw the incoming truck and thought, "The cafeteria rations are here!" And he got up and pressed a button next to the wall and the large door in front began to slide up.

The truck went into the storage room and parked, and some rebels came and went to the back of the truck and began taking down the crates that were inside. One rebel walked up to the front of the truck and said, "Job well done, soldier." But then he saw nobody inside the driver's seat! "Wha?! There's nobody inside the truck!"

It appears that while they were taking down the crates, CF and Samus quietly sneaked out of the truck, thus giving the impression that there was nobody driving the truck in the first place.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Pikachu were still inside the crate. "When are we getting out of this?" Yoshi asked.

"Until things out there get quieter," Pikachu said. "I can still hear sounds."

They continued sitting in the darkness and they felt themselves being moved around pretty often. After a while of waiting, they felt themselves being placed onto the floor and nothing happened afterwards. Yoshi slowly opened the lid above them and peeked around the room. "Nobody's here," he said. "Looks safe to get out now…" And thus the both of them jumped out.

"Where are we?" Pikachu wondered.

Yoshi sniffed the air and smelled something pleasant. "I smell food!" And he followed the scent of food until he walked out into a cafeteria room. He went to the food stands and found that there were foods preserved there, and he was obviously overjoyed to find something to eat. "Just when I wanted to have a midnight snack!" And he simply picked up the food and tossed into his mouth.

Pikachu appeared next to him and said, "We should get going before someone sees us."

There were two rebels dining in the cafeteria. "So in summary, he didn't like it," said one rebel.

"Is he an American?" asked the other one.

"Yeah."

"That's only natural..."

Yoshi was eating so loud that they heard him munching on food, and they turned to him and were surprised to see him.

"Hey! There's a dinosaur over there!" shouted one of the rebels.

"I heard that there was a dinosaur among the intruders, so he must be the one!" said the other rebel.

"Oh no…" cried Pikachu.

"Get them!" said the rebel, and he picked up his plate of food and tossed it at them. Pikachu quickly ducked behind the stand, but Yoshi stood there and took the plate to his face.

SPLAT

When the plate fell down, Yoshi's face was covered in food, but his eyes were strangely enough, glowing in bright red. "You dare play with food…" he said in a voice that seems to be increasing in volume. "YOU MUST DIE!!"f

-

Elsewhere, Wario and Mario were dressed up in military uniforms and were marching down the hallway. Unlike Yoshi and Pikachu, the uniforms suited them perfectly and thus they blended into the rebels with absolutely no problem. This is assuming that nobody recognizes their face, of course. "When in Italy, do az Italians do," Mario said.

"Should it be Rome?" Wario asked.

"Rome eez in Italy, so eetz da same thing."

As they were walking down the hallway, the speaker went off and said, "All soldiers please gather at the auditorium for the meeting. Please be on time."

"That has nothing to do with us," Wario said after hearing the announcement.

"But maybe we can learn something eef we go there," Mario said.

-

We go back to the cafeteria, but we don't actually go inside as we only look at the door that leads there. Several crashing sounds can be heard as plates and silverwares came flying out from the door, and there were screaming too. "BLASPHEMY!! HEATHEN!! HYPOCRITES!! HOW DARE YOU USE FOOD AS WEAPON?? UNFORGIVABLE!! YOU SINNERS!!" shouted an extremely loud and demonic voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" screamed some high pitched voice.

As the crashing continued, the two rebels came running out of the cafeteria covered wounds and they ran in such a panic that they crashed through walls, leaving behind holes in their shape. Yoshi poked his head out from the door and shouted, "AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOU AGAIN!!"

Pikachu walked up to him and said, "Have enough already…? You're going to raise everyone's attention here…"

-

Snake, Pichu, Marth, and Pit ran through an empty hallway, which they find very strange that there is nobody at all. "Funny when there should be people patrolling these places…" Snake thought.

"I don't hear any sounds too," Pichu said.

They soon came to a fork on the road and Snake said, "Let's split up again, shall we?"

"Okay," Marth said, and then they split up into the same group and went separate directions.

-

The reason that the whole place was empty was because all the rebels were summoned into the auditorium to participate in the meeting that is soon to happen. Mario and Wario were over there too. "Why are we here…?" Wario asked, sounding bored.

"Shhh, be quiet…" Mario said to him.

At the back of the auditorium was the control room. A rebel was there controlling the microphone volume and also playing videos for the meeting, and then the door opened and Snake carefully tiptoed inside as quietly as possible without letting the rebel notice him. Snake quickly grabbed him by head and covered his mouth to prevent him from speaking, and then Pichu jumped onto the rebel's crotch and released electricity and knocked him out. Snake then dragged him out into the hallway and placed him inside a large bin that was sitting around and then went into the video room again.

He looked out the window before him and thought, "So that must be why there was nobody out there at all."

The rebels continued to chat to each other while waiting for the meeting to start, and when Morden showed up onto the stage, everyone quieted down. Morden cleared his throat and took the microphone and spoke into it, but there was no sound. "Hey! Someone get the microphone working!" Morden shouted.

Snake, who was at the control room, quickly adjusted the volume until Morden's voice was loud enough to be heard throughout the auditorium. Good thing he didn't notice Snake! "That's better," Morden said. "Now let us get started. Everyone, the time has come for us Rebel Army to rise to power! Are you happy about this?"

"Yay!" cheered everyone.

"Boo!" booed Wario, and good thing there were more yays than boos so nobody heard him.

"With the help of the legendary soldier Big Boss, we are able to get this far! Let us welcome him up the stage!" Morden said. There was a round of applause as Big Boss stepped onto the stage and greeted everybody.

Mario was surprised and said, "That-a eez Big Boss! He eez with da rebels!"

"No wonder the government lost contact with him," Wario said. "That sly fox!"

"Thanks to Big Boss, we are able to acquire the blueprint of Metal Gear D and use it to threaten the government into surrendering to us!" Morden continued saying. "And then the ultimate power that King N once created has fallen into our hands, and with this power, we are able to turn Metal Gear D into a weapon of mass destruction! It is the power of the ultimate evil, Gamfax!"

This came as a huge and shocking news to the Smashers the moment they heard the term 'Gamfax'. "Gamfax?!" Snake gasped quietly.

"Gamfax?! How is that possible?!" Pichu gasped.

"Gamfax was last used by the corrupted Pentaglorius Church Caller for evil purposes, and after he was felled by the Smashers, Gamfax was lost at sea," Morden said. "But now we were able to salvage it and use it for our own purpose. Combined with the power of the Metal Gear, we can threaten and destroy anyone who dares stand in our way, and we shall fulfill the goal of the former evil organization, the Negativities, and that is to fill the world with our own desires, making it a paradise for all of us!"

"YAY!!" cheered all the rebels.

"Booooooo!!" Wario booed while giving a finger.

"Now may Big Boss give us a few words?" Morden said as he passed the microphone to Big Boss.

Big Boss got the microphone and spoke into it, "I thank you all for your participation today. With our combined efforts, we will be able to take down the government. No longer shall we soldiers be treated like tools and follow their biddings. All of us have our own desires and reason for fighting, so we do not need anyone giving us commands! Now I would like to explain how Metal Gear D works. May the control room please show the blueprint onto the screen?"

Snake was confused about where the blueprint is, but he still looked through the computer. Then something came to his mind. "Wait a minute, why am I following his orders? I'm here to stop their plans from being carried out, so I should be messing with them instead. I'll just show whatever video I found and then get rid of Morden, since he's the mastermind of the rebels. Once he is gone, the whole army should fall apart and then we will deal with Big Boss later. I'll make sure nobody notice my assassination attempt first. Let's use the weapon of mass distraction!"

Then a video was shown onto the big screen. "Thank you," Big Boss said. "Now let us… What…?" He saw what was on the screen and a strange look appeared on his face.

Everyone in the auditorium looked at the big screen with a strange face too. On the big screen, a video of two beautiful and sexy bikini-clad girls dancing to the ever-so-popular Caramelldansen song was being played. From the way the girls shook their hips and bounced their assets to the tune of the song, it was indeed very attention grabbing.

"With a meeting like this, I wouldn't mind coming everyday," Wario said while eyeing the screen.

Back in the control room, Snake was snickering to himself. "Hehehehe!"

"What is this all about?! This isn't the video we want! And why is there even this video in the first place?!" Morden shouted in anger. "But it's nice…"

Big Boss turned to the window of the controller room and saw Snake in there, and it became clear to him on what happened. He reached into his shirt and got out a gun and fired at the window. Snake saw it coming and ducked down fast to avoid the bullet as it broke through the glass.

BANG!

"What the?! What happened?!" Morden gasped in shock.

"Someone is playing us like a fool in the controller room," Big Boss said.

Morden turned to the window just in time to see Snake and Pichu running out. "It's the Smashers! After them!"

Then there was havoc in the auditorium as the rebels went crazy running out the room, and Mario and Wario ran with them too because they don't know what else to do. "Are we going to follow them all the time?!" Wario asked.

"Let's-a slip away unnoticed!" Mario suggested, and they squeezed their way through the crowd and went their own way.

-

"The Smashers have been spotted inside the building," the speaker spoke throughout the whole building. "Find them at all cost!"

Pikachu listened to the speaker and said, "We need to hide… Let's move fast!"

Yoshi followed behind him while holding his stomach. "Oh… Shouldn't have done such an extreme action after eating… I feel like throwing up any second…"

They went up to an elevator and pressed the button and then went inside. "Let's go to the top floor," Pikachu suggested. "They always have important things that we are looking for hidden up there, right?"

They pressed the top floor and waited for the elevator to arrive at its destination. Pikachu somehow felt something wrong; it was as a feeling that they aren't alone. "I think somebody is looking at us…"

Yoshi, who was still looking sick, sniffed the air and said, "I think I smell someone in here too… Oh, I can't handle the sickness anymore…"

"Haha! You're right!" said a voice suddenly. "There are four more of us in here with you and we are all wearing cloaking devices! We specialize in close space combat, so you're dead, Smashers!"

"Oh no!" Pikachu gasped in horror.

"I must let loose!" Yoshi cried as his mouth began to bulge.

We switch to the scene of outside the elevator as it stopped at a random floor. There was suddenly a huge burping sound.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!

The elevator door opened and green gas shot out like a cloud, and then four rebels came running out gasping for air. Pikachu came out afterwards and he fell onto the floor and rolled around while gasping for air. "KAAAA!! THE SMELL!! PIKA!!"

Yoshi stepped out and rubbed his belly and said, "Ah, I feel much better! Good thing nothing came out in the process!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm sure most of you here know what Caramelldansen is and its popularity already. If not, look up for it on Youtube.


	6. Combat Snake

Seems like only three people are going to review this story… I'm used to this sort of thing already, so it's all right.

BTW, I made a mistake in the previous chapter. Wario should say, "With a meeting like this, I **wouldn't** mind coming everyday." It's fixed now.

**Chapter 6  
Combat Snake**

* * *

The four rebels that escaped from the elevator full of burp smells gasped for fresh air while rolling on the floor in pain. "Gasp! Ack!"

Yoshi went up to them and said, "Sorry about that."

A rebel looked at him and said, "How dare you use such a lowly technique! We will get you for this!" And then all four of them disappeared again. "Let's see if you can find us with our cloaking devices on!"

"If I can't see you, I can just sniff you out," Yoshi said.

Then four guns appeared floating in air and began to open fire. Yoshi and Pikachu quickly ran back and jumped behind a desk to avoid getting shot. "Good thing we can see their weapons, otherwise it would've been tougher!" Yoshi said. He reached for the pokeball around his neck and tossed it into the air. "Go, Lucario!"

Lucario landed onto the table and held up the back of his hands and when the bullets hit the spikes on the back of his hands, they bounced off. He then placed his hand together and formed a blue energy ball and fired it at the group of hovering guns. The energy ball struck the middle of them and blew the invisible rebels aside, causing their cloaking devices to malfunction and regain visibility. "Ow!"

Lucario then jumped at one of the rebels and grabbed him by the face and spun and tossed him behind him and knocked down another rebel. The third rebel was going to shoot Lucario, but Yoshi dropped down onto him suddenly and flattened him. Pikachu jumped out from behind the table and fired a beam at the last rebel and knocked him out.

ZAP!!

"That's done with, I think," Pikachu said.

"We sure make a great team! Thanks for the help, son!" Yoshi said to Lucario as he called him back into his ball.

-

Elsewhere, Captain Falcon and Samus went through a building carefully knowing that their presence is already known throughout the whole place. They came up to a door that looked to be very futuristic, if you know what I mean. Samus inspected the door and saw a slot of sorts next to it. "The card key must do the trick," she thought, and she got out the card key that she took from Running Man and swiped it across the slot, causing the door to open.

"I was thinking of breaking it down myself," CF said. "But this is a better way, I guess."

They went inside quickly and hugged the wall and stayed in the darker areas of the room. Suddenly, the wall next to them burst open and a strong man in shades stepped in. "Dang! Someone spotted us!" Samus cursed.

"And he sure has the power to break down that wall!" CF said. "Let me deal with him!" And got up and ran to the man and threw a punch right into his stomach. The impact came really hard to the man's body, but there was a loud thud as CF's fist struck him. CF pulled back and thought, "This guy sure knows how to work out."

The man walked forward and swung his fist that CF ducked down, and he did a sweep kick that hit him in the legs and knocked him onto the floor, and then CF leaped onto his body and stomped his stomach hard.

STOMP!

While Samus watched them fight, another crashing sound is heard from behind and when she turned to look, she saw another identical-looking man coming out from the busted wall! "What?! They look identical!" Samus thought.

CF turned to look at the newcomer and said, "His twin brother, perhaps?" But then he noticed the one in front of him standing back up. "Guess you really do work out a lot!" The man threw his fist forward and CF blocked it with both hands, but the force of the punch was so strong that he flew backwards and went through the wall as well as leaving a clean hole on it.

CRASH!

Samus quickly backed off from the new man as he slammed down his fist on her and she quickly scanned him, and the results were surprising. "Bloody Brad… An android with superhuman strength," she said to herself. "That would apply to the other one. I have no hesitations this way." She landed from her jump and fired a super missile into the body of the Bloody Brad and blasted him backwards. The explosion was very powerful, but the android managed to land on his feet, but his artificial skin was burned and one could see the mechanics inside him.

CF came into the room from the hole and said, "That was a good punch you got there, so let me show you my punch!" He made a running start for the other Bloody Brad and leaped into the air and dove towards him with his fist on fire. "Falcon Punch!"

SMAAAAAAASH!!

The powerful punch smashed the android into the side of the room with such a force that all the stuffs lying around where blown even if they didn't get hit directly. "Ha! How'd you like my punch?" CF asked.

The android slowly got back up to reveal that its face was burned away by the punch, and in place was a robotic face similar to that of a skeleton's. CF was surprised by this and said, "So you're a robot! That explains your immense power."

The android dashed forward very fast and tried to hit CF with a shoulder bash. CF stepped aside and quickly reached for its arm, pulled him back, and tossed him over his shoulder in a judo manner.

Meanwhile, Samus rolled into a ball to avoid getting punched by the other Bloody Brab and quickly rolled to a safer place before getting back on foot. She latched her grapple beam onto the android's body and flung it into the air, smashing it against the ceiling. The android fell back down and landed on top of a bomb that Samus planted when she was in ball form and was propelled into the air by the explosion, where it took another missile fired by Samus right into the head.

BANG!!

The android fell down, but managed to get back up despite having a badly disfigured head. Samus wasted no time in charging up her arm cannon and fired a powerful plasma beam into the opening that was created previously on the body. The Bloody Brad was damaged greatly after taking the hit to that spot; its body smoked and let loose electricity, and then in a burst, the android exploded into two pieces.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The remaining Bloody Brad got up to face CF again. The CF showed no mercy and grabbed his face and then kneed him in the guts over and over, battering it badly. He then jumped into the air with the android in his grasp and shouted, "Falcon Dive!"

BANG!!

The explosion resulted in the android flying backwards and crashing violently onto the floor and it was badly damaged. However, the android managed to get back again despite all this. "This guy sure is tough…" CF said.

-

Wario and Mario came up to a futuristic-looking door. "What a funny door," Wario said.

Mario looked at the door and noticed a slot next to it and said, "Theez door looks like-a da kind that-a require a card key. Too bad we don't-a have one."

"We don't need that," Wario said, and then he backed off and charged forward and forcefully rammed down the door with a shoulder bash.

The door was smashed forward and it crashed into the back of the Bloody Brad and sent it propelling forward. CF and Samus leaped out of the way as the android and the door crashed into a wall, and the android stopped moving for good afterwards.

"Never mind-a about da card key, I guess…" Mario said.

"Hey! It's you guys!" CF said to the Italian duo.

"What are you doing here?" Wario asked.

"That's not important," Samus said. "Good to know that you are all right."

"Have you guys found out anything?" CF asked them.

"Yes, and a big-a one!" Mario replied, and he explained everything he heard at the auditorium to them.

"That's some shocking news to hear!" CF gasped after hearing this.

"Big Boss is on the side of the rebels and Gamfax has been recovered and is being used to power the Metal Gear?! I can't believe it!" Samus said in shock.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's destroy this Metal Gear thing before the rebels use it!" Wario said.

"But we do not know where Metal Gear, and we need to know more about it too before we actually fight it. Otherwise things will be tougher," Samus told him.

"I'd rather just beat the living daylights out of it until it keels over."

"You never plan your actions, do you?"

"What we need to know the most now is the location of Metal Gear," CF said. "Once that is destroyed, the rebels will no longer be a threat."

"Right-a, so let's search for eet fast!" Mario suggested.

-

Morden was walking around in his office in frustration. "Darn it! Can't my men do anything about those goddamn Smashers?! It's only ten people! How much trouble can they bring me?"

"Your army can't do much to a group of four previously, so it's no surprise," Big Boss said to him.

"Don't bring up those damned Peregrine Chickens! They've done enough trouble for me already, and now these Smashers are adding oil into fire!"

A rebel came into the room and saluted before reporting, "Sir, the Bloody Brads have been destroyed!"

Morden was shocked and angry to hear this. "What the?! Argh! Those Smashers are far exceeding my expectations! Sooner or later they're going to find and destroy Metal Gear D! I don't care to wait for the government to surrender themselves anymore! Deploy the Metal Gear and launch a nuke!"

"Things cannot be done in a rush," Big Boss reminded him. "It would take time to activate Metal Gear D and target it at some place. But don't worry; as long as the Smashers cannot find Metal Gear, nothing will go wrong."

-

"Attention everyone: The Smashers are at large currently," said the speaker in the hallway. "Hunt them down at once. It does not matter whether they are dead or not."

Marth and Pit were on the run because of this. There were several rebels coming after them from behind. "They're still after us!" Pit cried as he looked back.

"Running isn't really on my book, so I ought to take on them instead!" Marth thought, and then he stopped in his tracks and turned to the rebels. "Cover for me, Pit!"

"Die, Smashers!" the rebels said as they opened fire. Pit got out his mirror shield fast and used it to block the bullets. Marth then jumped up from behind him and dropped toward the rebels while doing a horizontal slash that unleashed a wave that slashed the rebels away in pain. "Yeow!"

"Let's move out fast!" Marth said, and then they both ran away again.

They kept on running until they came to a door and went through it, and they found themselves standing out in an open field and there was a large armored vehicle in the center of the field. This vehicle apparently is the same that blew up the bridge at the chasm—Iron Nokana.

"Oh no… It's a big one…" Pit cried.

"If running won't get us anywhere, the sword will," Marth said. "I'm going all out on that thing!"

**BGM: Steel Beast 6 Beats**

Missile launchers equipped on the top of the vehicle fired several missiles in their direction. Marth ran towards the vehicle and swiped away the missiles as he approached. When he got near the vehicle, he delivered a jab at the front part of the vehicle which was spiky, but his sword bounced off instead. "Whoa!" The vehicle moved forward suddenly and tried to ram him down with its spikes, but Marth hopped back as fast as he could and rolled out of the way.

More missiles were fired from the launcher and they flew in the direction of Marth. Pit flew down in front of him and fired his arrows to shoot down the incoming missiles. The large vehicle moved back a bit and then turned its face to the direction of the Smashers and shot out more missiles. Marth ran at a fast speed towards the vehicle and stepped from side to side to avoid getting hit by the missiles and would knock down anything in front of him. He got to the front of the vehicle and swiped his sword madly at it.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH!!

After slashing it multiple times, Marth backed off and the vehicle was covered all over with slash marks, but the whole thing still appeared to be undamaged. The vehicle moved forward and tried to run over him, and Marth ran aside and jabbed the front wheel and popped it. He pulled out his sword and ran to the back wheel and stabbed it too.

Pit flew to the other side and pulled back his bow and divided his arrow into two before firing them at each of the remaining two wheels. "Its movement should be tougher now that its wheels are broken," Marth thought, running to the front of the vehicle. "Now to take it out for real!"

Then to their surprise, Iron Nokana started rising up into the air as four metal stilts appeared from underneath its body. It rose about two meters into the air and stopped, and an upside-down dome-shaped device came out from the bottom of it and shot out a huge stream of fire.

"Whoa!" Marth and Pit got out of the way in time before the fire reached them. The fire was so hot that even the ground and the grass were scorched by it.

Marth ran to the side and the device turned to his direction and blew out another stream of fire as Marth moved away again, this time to the back of the vehicle. When he got to the back, he noticed a tank that was being carried on the back of the vehicle, and the tank aimed its turret at him and fired a shot. Marth took a step back to avoid the shot as it created an explosion on the ground. When the explosion still hasn't cleared, another stream of fire was shot out and it took Marth by surprise, taking him full on. "Gah!"

"Mr. Marth!" Pit gasped.

Marth took several steps back, but he managed to retain his footing and endured the flames and gave the vehicle a wicked glare. "I'll have to thank you for this extra firepower," he said as he got into offensive stance. He pulled back his sword for a second and then thrust it forward forcefully, releasing an arrow-shaped fire at the device. "Shield Igniter!"

The fiery arrow struck the flamethrower device and bore through it and blew it off the bottom of the vehicle, leaving behind a smoking spot. While the fire was still burning around Marth's body, he made a quick run to the front of the vehicle and got close underneath it and leaped up high with his sword. "Dolphin Flare!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The powerful fiery slash was strong enough to slice through the vehicle from below, and a large vertical gash could be seen from the front of the vehicle. "I'll deal the last blow!" Pit said as he flew up high above the vehicle. He pulled back his arrow as far as he could and held it for about six seconds before letting go the string. The arrow shot down very fast and pierced through the vehicle in the back, taking out the tank on its back too.

Then the stilts weakened from all those impacts and were crushed under Iron Nokana's weight as it crashed down.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Pit flew down next to Marth and looked at the vehicle as it short-circuited and let out smoke from all over its body. By this time, the flames around Marth died down and there were some visible burnt scars on his body, but he tried to ignore them. "That's that," he said, sheathing his sword.

"You're badly burned, Mr. Marth!" Pit said to him.

"Not a big deal; they'll go away soon," he replied. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Not the best chapter or the best fights, but for a chapter rushed out in one day, it's not too bad.

**Trivia:  
**1. The Bloody Brad was originally called Arnolds in the MSX version of Metal Gear, named after Arnold Schwarzenegger for his role in Terminator since they resemble a terminator. They were renamed into their current name for the re-release in MGS3: Subsistence.

2. Iron Nokana: Metal Slug, Mission 5 boss; Metal Slug X, Mission 1 boss


	7. Solid Location

**Chapter 7  
Solid Location**

* * *

There was a suspended passage high up in the air that was connecting two buildings together. Snake and Pichu were up on the passage's balcony watching Marth and Pit fight the armored vehicle. "Looks like they don't need any help," Snake thought after seeing the duo taking out their opponent.

"As long as Marth is there, there is no need to worry," Pichu told him.

"Right… Let's get going," Snake said. As they turned to move on, they spotted some rebels across the passage and they were at the balcony over there watching the fight going on. "Need to get past them first…"

The rebels were watching with awe on how Marth and Pit took out the Iron Nokana. "Whoa! How is it possible for someone to be that strong and take out that thing with a sword?! This is insane!"

Snake and Pichu pressed close against the wall and slowly moved closer and closer to the balcony to avoid getting spotted. "I'll slip behind them before they notice us," Snake thought.

"Should I use the cuteness distraction tactic again?" Pichu asked him quietly.

Just as Snake was going to reply, a rebel from the balcony on the other side shouted to his comrades, "Look! There's an odd-looking spaceship up in the air! Come over and see it!" This sparked their curiosity and they ran over to the balcony on the other side of the passage to see what it was all about.

Seeing that the rebels were being distracted by something, Snake thought it was a good chance to run. "Move out, Pichu!" And the two of them ran past the rebels as fast as they could, but at the same time keeping as quiet as possible. They were able to slip past the rebels unnoticed using this method.

"There is it! I see it!" a rebel pointed out to the silhouette of a rocket that could be seen flying in front of the moon.

"It must be an alien spaceship!"

"Maybe it's just NASA deploying one of their satellites again."

"Take a picture of it quick!"

-

Inside the rocket, Captain Olimar looked out the window and saw the rebels looking at him with surprised faces. "Looks like I disturbed them," he thought. "Better leave them in peace fast…" And he increased the speed of his rocket and it zoomed off into the night sky until it disappeared from their sights.

-

"It got away…" one rebel said as he and his mates watched the rocket fly off into the distance.

"I was about to take a picture of it too…" another rebel groaned.

Then at this moment, Mario, Wario, Captain Falcon, and Samus came running along the passage, and then the rebels spotted them. "Hey! They are the Smashers!" they said.

"We're spotted!" Samus gasped.

"Then there's no choice other then sealing their mouths with force," CF said, getting into fighting stance.

"Let me have them!" Wario said he flexed his arms. "I haven't given anyone a good beating yet ever since I came here! I'm dying to punch down someone already!" He then backed off a couple of steps, lowered his head, and ran forward at a very fast speed, and the Smashers got out of his way to avoid getting hit. "CHARGE!!"

The rebels got out their guns and were going to fire, but they got a chance as Wario rammed into them like a raging bull and the rebels flew in both directions and fell down the balconies. '"AYEEE!!"

-

Down in the open field, Marth and Pit saw the rebels screaming and falling onto the ground with a rough thud. "What's happening there?" Pit wondered.

Samus then appeared at the balcony and spotted them both and shouted, "Hey guys! We're over here!"

"I can guess what happened," Marth said after seeing Samus, and then he responded, "How's everything over there?"

"We're doing fine at the moment!"

"We're doing fine here too. I think we should meet up together at some point!"

"Wario and Mario are with us too, so I think it's a good idea that we meet together again! Get into that building and we'll try to meet together again!"

Back in the passage, Mario turned around and saw more rebels coming towards them. "Mamamia! More are coming!"

"We don't have time to talk now!" Samus shouted to Marth. "We need to move on because more enemies are coming from behind!"

"In that case, I'll take care of them for you! They're coming from that side, right?" Marth replied. He got out his sword and ran to the bottom of the passage. "Stay way from where I am under!"

"There they are!" the rebels in the passage shouted. "After the Smashers!"

Back down there, Marth lowered his sword next to him and stood still for a while to concentrate himself, and then he swung his sword over him in a large arc and shot up a large wind arc.

The floor in front of the incoming rebels was suddenly sliced apart as the wind blade shot up in front of them, and then the passage began to shake and slide apart. "Whoa! What happened?!"

"We better get out of here!" CF said, trying to retain his footing on the shaking passage, and so the Smashers quickly ran to the other building while the other rebels tried to struggle against the damaged passage.

"C'mon, let's go meet up with them!" Marth said to Pit, and then they ran to the building on the other side.

The sliced passage began to lean downwards and the rebels while crawling on the floor and trying to get back into the building behind them. This was when Yoshi and Pikachu appeared at the door, and Pikachu said, "What happened here?!"

"Hey! It's another of those Smashers!" the rebels shouted. "Just how many of them are there?!"

Yoshi observed the passage and said, "Looks like it's going to collapse, so we better get to the other side fast. Leave this to me!" And without a warning, he grabbed Pikachu with his tongue and kept him inside his mouth, and then he curled up and transformed into an egg and then rolled forth at a fast speed, running over some of the rebels. He was able to move fast enough across the passage and made it to the other building in time.

"Dang! He got away!" the rebels shouted, but then the passage shook even more until the whole thing lean down at such an angle that they all couldn't hold up to the floor and thus they slid down into the open court below. "YAI!!"

Yoshi made it into the entrance of the other building and he popped out of the egg and spit out Pikachu, who was covered in saliva. "Next time warn me before you use that! Yuck!" Pikachu shouted as he shook himself dry.

"It's not as bad as turning you into an egg, right?" Yoshi said to him. "And be happy that we made it to here safely too."

"Hey! Yoshi and Pikachu are here too!" Mario said. His group apparently hadn't left far enough yet, so they were able to see the duo coming in.

"Oh, nice to see you safe and sound!" Yoshi said.

"Good to see that you're safe too," CF said. "C'mon, I think it's high time that we stick together now that our presence can no longer be hidden anymore. There's better safety in numbers."

-

Snake and Pichu came out from an elevator and looked around, and when they saw that there were no signs of danger, they took a left turn at the highway, but Snake instantly ran into some invisible force and bounced back somewhat. "What?" He walked forward and felt around in front of him with his hand and touched some strings. "Strings?" He took a closer look an indeed saw several white strings tied up in between the walls in front of him.

"There are strings here too!" Pichu said, pointing to opposite direction.

"I see… This kind of tactic is to stop one from moving forward easily, as these strings are tough to cut."

"That's right! And this will be the place for you to fall!" said a voice. They both looked up and saw a portion of the ceiling opened and a man was looking out from up there. "I am the Red Blaster, an expert grenadier! I have set up the strings so that you cannot escape my grenades! Get ready to get blasted to death!" And he dropped a grenade.

Snake and Pichu backed off quickly, but they were halted by the strings behind them. The grenade exploded with such a force that it pushed them against the string strongly, and when the explosion died down, they were catapulted forward by the strings. The explosion also burned down the strings on the other side, so they flew across the hallway and tumbled onto the floor roughly. Then the ceiling above them opened and Red Blaster appeared over there and dropped another grenade.

"Dammit!" cursed Snake, and he and Pichu got out of the way. This time there were more spaces to run around as one of the wall of strings were blown away, so they were able to run far enough from the grenade to avoid getting caught in its blast.

"You cannot run forever!" Red Blaster said as he popped his head out from another opening in the ceiling, and then he dropped a grenade

Instead of running, Snake reached for the grenade and tossed it back into the ceiling and it exploded.

BANG!!

The explosion caused debris to collapse down on himself, and Red Blaster popped out from another opening again and laughed at him. "Haha! Your skills are no match for me!"

"Is that so?!" Snake growled angrily while dusting himself. "I'm going serious on you now!" And he whipped out his gun and changed it into a bazooka and fired a cannon shell at the part of the ceiling that Red Blaster was.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The explosion was even stronger than the grenades and it was so strong that it blew off the ceiling entirely, making the floor above it visible. Red Blaster fell onto the floor and he was all burned up. "Bang, bang… Waaa…"

"That was a bit too rough, isn't it?" Pichu said to Snake.

"If anyone plays rough on me, I'll play rough with him at a," he replied.

-

Meanwhile, the other Smashers were walking around in a rather dark room. "Where are the lights here?" Yoshi asked.

"We're supposed to wait for Marth to come here first," Samus said. "I hope we can find his way up here."

Yoshi then sniffed something in the air and said, "I think somebody is near."

"I felt a presence too," Pikachu said. "And also the sound of footsteps..."

Captain Falcon looked around and said, "I don't see anyone, but I do… Whoa!" Bullets suddenly shot out of nowhere at him, but he stepped aside in time to avoid them. "There's somebody here!"

Wario got into fighting stance and said, "Where? Come out of here at once, you coward!"

More bullets flew out from the darkness, and the Smashers ran around like crazy to avoid getting shot. "Where are theez coming from?!" Mario gasped.

"Is the enemy invisible or what?!" Wario asked.

"I remember! It's just like the ones we encountered at the elevator!" Pikachu said. "They were using cloaking devices, so this person must be using the same thing too!"

"That has to be it!" Yoshi said.

Mario, on the other hand, dialed into his codec. "Hello? It's-a me, Mario!"

"Marco here," said the voice. "I think I heard some gunshots back there. What's up?"

"Bullets are coming outta da darkness! There eez nobody around-a too!"

"Perhaps the opponent is using a cloaking device to turn himself invisible? That reminds me… Has this guy talked at all?"

"No."

"I see… That's Night Fright you're facing."

"Night-a Fright-a?"

"He's a well known assassin that kills silently and without a warning. He always cloaks himself and uses a silencer for his gun so no sound is made whenever he kills someone. They say that nobody has even seen his face either! That's how deadly he is."

"Mamamia! How do we get-a him?"

"I found him!" Samus said, pointing her arm cannon at a random direction. "I can see him using the thermal visor!"

"Well, looks like your friend got the way around that," Marco said. "Be careful with him though; he's a pretty tricky fellow."

"Thank you!" Mario said, and he ended the call.

Samus fired her arm cannon at the emptiness before her, and her shots struck the wall and exploded. Bullets then shot out from where from the side of the wall that was shot and hit her, but her armor was tough enough to withstand the bullets. "You can't hurt me with this!"

"He's there, right? I'll get him!" CF said as he ran to where the bullets were coming from and he threw a punch so hard that it hit the wall and left a fist print on it. "Did I miss?"

Yoshi stood still and sniffed the air, and then he suddenly turned around and delivered a kick that actually hit something. "He was behind me!"

"I see him!" Samus said, looking in Yoshi's direction. "Duck!" And she fired a small energy shot."

The shot struck the emptiness, but then there were electrical currents appearing and then a soldier in a futuristic vest faded into existence—Night Fright. "I destroyed his cloaking device! Now we can see him!" Samus said.

"You're the one messing with us, right? Now it's my turn to mess you back!" Wario said as he ran to the man.

Night Fright quickly rolled away as Wario crashed into the wall, and when he was about to fire his gun, Mario suddenly jumped down onto his head and caused him to flinch, and then Mario landed in front of him and punched him in the guts hard. Wario charged up to him next and Mario gave way, and Wario rammed into Night Fright headfirst and sent him flying across the room and crashing into a restroom.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Haha! Now I'm happy!" Wario said with delight. "Invisible or not, nobody can take on the great Wario that is I!"

-

Snake and Pichu looked through a window on the wall and saw several scientists in the room beyond, working on computers. He then dialed into his codec and contacted the colonel, "Colonel, I spotted some scientists here that may be possibly working on the Metal Gear. Should I interrogate them?"

"It so happened that some scientists from the Central Lab of the government were kidnapped too," Campbell replied. "Surely they are the ones that were taken, so I believe it's safe to interrogate them."

"Got it," Snake said before concluding the call, and then he slowly opened the door and went inside. "Hey!"

The scientists saw him and one of them asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm just some guy hired by the government to stop the rebels' plans. I take that you are scientists from the Central Lab, right?"

"Yes we are. We were all taken by the rebels and Big Boss turned to their side and took the Metal Gear D blueprint and handed it to them, and then we were forced to build it for them."

Snake entered the room and closed the door behind him, and continued talking to them, "How is the progress for Metal Gear already?"

"Metal Gear is already completed, though it has not been activated so far as we know."

"Where is it located right now?"

"It's in the basement of the main building, which is the north of this building. However, the basement of this building is linked to the basement over there, so you can head to where Metal Gear is by accessing this basement."

"Then I must destroy it before the rebels activate it. How do I do so?"

"The legs have the weakest armors, so you should be able to take out the whole thing by damaging its legs."

"Got it. Anything else worth mentioning?"

"Oh yeah, there's this thing called Gamfax installed into it."

"Just as I thought…"

"Metal Gear D can only be controlled manually, but Gamfax seems to have given it control over itself. Though it is still most controlled by hand, it has a fair share of its own AI and can respond to things around it by itself to a certain extent. It is equipped with a Vulcan, a machine gun, and a missile pod that can fire six warheads at once. Its nuclear capabilities are only reserved for targets of long range, so it shouldn't be able to use it on close targets."

"Okay, I got everything down. You guys stay here and I'll try to get the rescue squad to get you out of here as fast as possible."

After saying all these, Snake called his codec again, "Colonel, I've got all the necessary information for Metal Gear."

"Good going, Snake!" Campbell said. "Now head over to where it is and destroy it before it's too late!"

"But the other Smashers do not know about this nor do I know where they are."

"Don't worry; I can contact them for you, so you go over there by yourself first. They'll surely meet up with you sooner or later."

"Got it."

"Shall we go?" Pichu said to Snake.

"Let's move out," Snake said to him.

-

Meanwhile, all the other Smashers have now met together, and they were running through the building very fast. "You sure you know where the main building is?" CF asked Marth.

"Yes, I got the info from one of the rebels," Marth said.

"Good, let's get going!"

The Smashers ran to the lowest floor and made their way through the building while beating up anyone in their way until they made it outside, where they saw another building in the distance. "That's the one!" Marth said. "Let's go over fast!"

Some rebels and tanks were patrolling the area in front of the building, and they were all up in arms for the incoming Smashers. Allen, who recovered from his previous fight, shouted, "The Smashers are here! Get ready to stop them!"

"Here they come!" Samus said.

"All right! Time to show those rebels that they never should've rebelled in the first place!" CF said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The truth be told: I'm going to conclude this story very soon. I never really expected this to be very long. All the excitement and lengthiness will be reserved for the last episode.

**Trivia:  
**1. Night Fright was originally called Night Sight in the MSX version before being renamed to his current name in MGS3: Subsistence.


	8. Solid War

**Chapter 8  
Solid War**

* * *

Snake and Pichu entered into the basement and carefully went through the place and then hid behind a crate as they saw two rebels chatting in the distance.

"They say that Brawl's stages are all too boring and uninteresting," one rebel said.

"What are they smoking? Brawl has several innovative and dynamic stages like Wario Wario, Pictochat, and Mario Bros!" another rebel said. "Melee has at least four stages that have the same design. I mean, just look at Dream Land, Fountain of Dreams, Yoshi's Story, and Battlefield!"

"I think by boring, they meant Brawl lack more stages like Battlefield and Final Destination."

"If that's the case, then they are really nutballs… I last time I attended a Smash Bros. Melee tournament just to see how things are, I fell asleep after seeing them playing in Final Destination over and over. Then when I was playing Brawl with my friends, we never got bored playing in Wario Ware over and over."

"That's competitive players to you. Any stages with gimmicks of any kind are instantly banned"

"Casual play style all the way, yeah!"

"Ness would surely agree with them, and the author," Pichu said.

"Let's just get going," Snake said, and then he put a cardboard box over himself and Pichu, and then the box slowly slid past the two rebels without grabbing their attention.

"Oh, did I tell you about the lack of wavedash and l-cancel that they're complaining about?" the rebel asked his partner.

-

Meanwhile, war was going on at the surface as the Smashers engaged with the rebels.

"Falcon Kick!" Captain Falcon shouted as he slid across the ground with his feet on fire and he plowed through a large number of rebels and an incoming jeep. The jeep went backwards after getting kicked and ran down several more rebels.

"Wild Swing Ding!" Wario shouted as he swung a rebel by his legs in circles several times before letting him go, and the rebel flew up into the air before falling down on top of several other rebels.

Mario jumped around like a frog while spinning constantly and shot out fireballs in every direction, burning up the faces and clothes of the rebels. "FIRE! AYEEEE!!" screamed the burning rebels

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu let loose a powerful voltage from all over his body and all the rebels around him were badly zapped.

ZAAAAAAAAAP!!

Samus charged up a plasma beam and fired it at a jeep equipped with a cannon, and the jeep was blown to smithereens as the cannon flew into the air and landed on top of a rebel and knocked him out.

"He's got a sword but we have a gun! There's nothing to be afraid of!" a rebel shouted as his team ran towards Marth.

"Is that what you think?" Marth asked, and then he slashed his sword to fire a wind blade and it sliced them all down. "Swords can be deadlier than guns too, at least in fictions."

Lucario punched and kicked down any rebel that came up to him while Yoshi stood behind him and did several karate chops and kicks to knock down anyone that came up to him. "I'll take your back, son!" Yoshi said to Lucario.

Then some jets swooped down and began firing their guns at them. "Want to fight from the air? Makes no difference!" Wario said. When a jet flew over him, Wario suddenly released a fart onto the ground and he shot up and smashed headfirst through the bottom of the jet and came back out from the top, carrying the pilot along with him.

"What the?!" the pilot gasped, but then Wario tossed him away in midair and he fell back down and happened to land onto another jet and pushed it to the ground with his weight and crushed the cockpit.

CRASH!!

Samus locked onto the jets and fired missiles that followed them and shot them down. Another jet flew down low from behind her and tried to hit her, but she ducked down in time and then latched her grapple hook onto the back of the jet and was carried along into the air. She reeled herself onto the back of the jet and went to the cockpit and pointed her arm cannon at it. Before the pilot could scream, he took a shot from above and the jet was blown apart as Samus leaped back and landed harmlessly onto the ground.

Pit flew up into the air and went after a jet and fired his arrows. One of the arrows struck the left wing of the jet and crippled it, and as the pilot was trying to regain balance, Pit fired at the right wing and the jet began to descend. It landed on top of another jet that was passing by below and its weight caused that jet to descend too. CF saw the two jets lowering towards him and assumed that they were going to attack him, and so he ran underneath the jets and leaped up and did a high kick into the bottom of it and sent both the jets shooting high into the air. Pit pointed his bow at those two jets and fired an arrow that destroyed the both of them.

More jets approached them from the air, and Pikachu lifted up his arms and shouted at the top of his voice. "Thunder!" And then electric currents appeared around his cheeks and this somehow caused the clouds above the jets to generate electricity, and then a powerful lightning bolt dropped down on them and totally blasted them into oblivion.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Dammit! There are only nine of them and thousands of us! How can we lose to such a small army? Get your lazy bones up and take them down seriously!" Allen shouted to his men.

The rebels readied their cannons and fired cannon balls in their direction. One of the cannonballs dropped towards Yoshi and he opened his mouth and amazingly swallowed the whole thing without getting harmed! He opened his mouth again and the cannonball shot at its owners and blew them away. "Surprised, eh?" Yoshi asked.

Another cannonball flew in the direction of Lucario, and he countered it with a palm thrust full of aura power and sent it spinning and flying back into the same cannon it came out from and you can guess what happened next.

KABOOOOOM!!

"Fire a lot of them at once!" shouted the rebel behind the cannon, and several cannon balls were fired. Mario saw those incoming cannonballs and ran towards on of them. He hopped onto the top of the ball and proceeded to hop to the nearest one, and he kept this up until he got closer and closer to the cannons, and the rebels were obviously surprised at such feat.

Mario landed behind the cannons and punched down a rebel, and the ones at the side tossed themselves at Mario to get him. Mario quickly unleashed a fiery palm thrust into the guts of one and then swiped his hand behind him and backhanded another one in the face. He then grabbed one of the cannon's fuses and lighted it up and then spun the cannon around to face the other rebels. They screamed and ran for their lives, and then the cannonball was fired and it blew them away.

BANG!!

"Argh! I'll do this myself!" Allen growled in frustration. He ran to one of the cannons and was going to light it up when suddenly Marth sliced the cannon into pieces. "What the?!"

"It won't make any difference on who lights those up," Marth told him.

"Die!" Allen whipped out his machine gun and fired at Marth, who leaped back as far as possible to avoid getting shot. "Call in the tanks!"

Then the tanks came into the fray while several other combat vehicles joined too. "Looks like it's going to get tougher from here!" Yoshi said.

"We'll fight them like all our past enemies!" CF said.

The tanks fired at the Smashers and they ran around to avoid getting shot. CF ran up to one of the tanks and did a kick into the bottom of its turret and the kick was so strong that the turret bent up! The turret still fired and shot down a jet flying by overhead instead.

BANG!

Mario pulled one of the cannons over to their side and lighted it up and fired a cannonball at the tanks and blew down one of them, but another tank fired at Mario and he got out of the way fast to avoid getting blown away along with that cannon.

Samus ran to the tanks and morphed into ball and boosted past the front of them while laying down bombs, and because the tanks did not see the bombs, they stepped over it and got their gear threads blown apart, and thus they can't move. Samus moved back to a safe distance and shot out multiple missiles and shot the tanks in the turrets to neutralize their firepower.

"I'll get you for this!" growled a rebel that came out from the hatch. He got a rocket launcher and fired at Samus, but her missile was more powerful and grazed through it and shot the rebel.

BANG!

Marth swiped the ground in front of the tanks and it unleashed a strong blast of wind that sent those tanks standing up and tilting backwards until they landed on their backs.

A large tank showed up and it shot out fireballs from its turret and fired missiles from a pod on its back. Pit used his shield to block out the fireball, but the force of the fireball was very strong and he slid back as a result of it, but was unharmed. He saw a missile falling towards him from above and jumped out of the way quick, and moment after landing, he got out his bow and fired arrows a the tank, but they didn't do too much damage to this tank.

Lucario ran up to Wario and bounced off his head and into the air. "I apologize to you about this."

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Wario shouted to him.

Lucario lifted up his hand and it glowed brightly with aura power and then he brought down his hand and shot out a humongous beam at the top of the tank. "Aura Storm!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The powerful explosion also resulted in a shockwave that went around the place and blew nearby rebels and tanks.

"Whoa! That's-a amazing!" Mario exclaimed. But more vehicles and tanks showed up to engage them.

"Man! There's so many of them!" Pikachu said.

"We're going to get tired out before we reach Metal Gear at this point…" Samus said.

"Looks-a like I have to use theez," Mario thought, and he got out a mushroom from his pocket and ate it. Soon after eating it, Mario's body began to grow in size and he kept on growing until he was a giant at least 3-stories tall.

"What the?!" screamed Allen.

"Good-a thing I brought da mega mushroom with me!" Mario said.

"I have to say I'm surprised by this too," CF admitted.

Mario picked up one of the tanks before it could fire and slammed it down on top of another one to destroy them both. He then jumped up and landed among a group of rebels and tanks and pulled off a break-dance kick that sent everything around him flying off into the distance. Some jets flew at him and shot him, but their bullets didn't do much harm to Mario, and he caught them in his hands and flung them away.

He saw a couple more rebels and tanks coming at him, and he shot out a large fireball that resulted in an explosion when it touched the ground and all those enemies will instantly incinerated.

BAAAAAAAAAANG!!

Allen backed off and shielded himself from the explosion and was very shocked to see that that majority of the fighting force had been destroyed. "What?! This can't be happening!"

"You still want-a more?" Mario asked him in a booming voice, but then he shrunk back down to his original size. "Doh…"

"Don't think I'm like those fries!" Allen said angrily as he stepped forward with his machine gun in his hand. I have been through several battles and always lived to tell the tale!"

"Then let's see how well you can deal with us!" CF said.

Then Samus received a signal from her codec and answered it, "Hello?"

"This is Campbell speaking," said Campbell. "Snake has found the location of the Metal Gear and is on his way there using another path."

"Really?"

"Where are you now?"

"We are in front of the main building fighting off the rebels, and now we are down to this bald guy."

"I know about him," Marco's voice said. "That's Allen O'Neil, the man who has conquered the steps of death. He has very strong stamina and can survive even the most fatal wounds. We have been in several fights with him and he always seems to come back from the dead."

"Is he immortal?"

"That's impossible. He's just a very tough and persistent guy, so watch out."

"Anyway, once you dealt with your enemies make your way to the basement of the main building and meet up with Snake to take on Metal Gear. We're all counting on you, Smashers!"

"Got it!" Samus said, concluding the call. "Guys! We have to take him down fast and meet up with Snake and take down Metal Gear!"

"Don't worry; this will be done in a jiffy!" CF assured her.

"Let's get him!" Wario said, punching his palm.

-

Under the ground, Snake and Pichu emerged from a long passage and found themselves in the basement of the main building. "I keep on hearing explosions and trashing sounds above us," Pichu said.

"That's not important," Snake said. "We need to find Metal Gear."

"What about the others?"

"I'm sure they'll meet up with us sooner or later."

They went through the place with caution and came to a metallic door that doesn't seem to have a way to be opened. Snake searched around the door and knocked on it rapidly, but the door refused to open no matter what. "Now what?"

Pichu saw a small hole at the bottom of the wall not too far from the door and said, "Perhaps I can get behind this door through this hole."

"But it's dangerous going by yourself," Snake warned him.

"Don't think of me as a kid! I'm a lot tougher than I look. The only reason I haven't evolved yet is because… If I remember correctly, the egg I hatched from was abandoned in a valley full of everstones, and due to long-term exposure to the radiation of the everstones, I became unable to evolve. At least that's what I remember from my fuzzy memory…"

"Makes a lot of sense…"

"Okay, I'll try to open the door for you!" Pichu said one last time before running to the hole and squeezing into it.

Shortly after Pichu left, the door opened. Snake thought Pichu must've opened the door and went inside. He went inside the room and found himself in a rather small room, and there standing in front of him was Gray Fox! "Fox!" Snake gasped.

"You should've listened to my warning, Snake," GF said to him. "I told you to leave, but you did not listen to me! This settles it; our friendship ends here! I will settle this score with you!"

"Are you really brainwashed by Big Boss that you would even take on me?"

"Big Boss is my mentor and my role model, so I will do everything he does! His enemy is also my enemy, and so long as you are against his ideals, you are my enemy too!"

"You're crazy!"

"Look around you, Snake."

Snake looked around the room and saw several mines attached the floor. "Mines?!"

"Let us have a duel to the death, Snake," GF told him. "How about this? A hand-to-hand combat to settle it out? Such is the most basic methods of fighting! Only a fool would rely on his weapons to win!"

"If there really is no way of talking you out of this, then beating some senses into you ought to do the trick!" Snake said angrily as he got into fighting stance. "If it's a fist fight you want, I'll grant you!"

"This will be a fight to be remembered, Snake."

-

Back on the surface…

"Go home to your mommy!" Allen shouted as he opened fire with his gun and swept the ground constantly. It goes without saying that these were easily avoided by the Smashers.

Mario ran to Allen and leaped forward to do a flying kick, but Allen stepped aside to avoid it. Wario quickly followed up with a fist that was evaded. CF then jumped down and slammed his foot, but Allen lifted up his gun to block the hit and push CF back onto the ground. The captain landed and dashed forward immediately to punch him, but Allen caught him by his fist with one hand and shoved him aside. CF turned around in a moment's notice and did a roundhouse kick, but Allen jumped out of the way in time and Wario happened to be standing behind him and he took the captain's kick to his face instead.

KICK!

"Yeow! Watch where you are kicking!" Wario shouted.

"Sorry about that," CF said.

Allen landed and was immediately greeted with Marth running at him, and he opened fire. Marth ran aside fast and then dashed at him again, but then Allen whipped out a knife and blocked a sword swipe. "That's some strength you got there using a small knife like that," Marth told him.

"You don't become the strongest fighter among the Rebel Army for nothing!" Allen said, and he pointed his gun at Marth and fired. Marth quickly pulled back his sword and bent backwards limbo style and the bullets grazed above him barely.

"Whoa!" And he did several back flips to safety.

"Know matter how many of you there are, I can still take on you clowns!" Allen said. "Hahaha!" He then took out a couple of bombs and hurled it in their direction.

Yoshi opened his mouth wide and swallowed both the bombs and then laid out an egg that looks like a grenade. He picked it up and threw it back to Allen, who quickly shot it with his gun to destroy it in midair. "So you like to eat bombs? I'll feed you more!" Allen said as he threw more bombs at Yoshi.

"It's a pain to swallow them since they can explode before they go through the digestive system!" Yoshi said as he chose to avoid the bombs.

"I'm going to get you this time!" Wario said.

"Hey you!" a rebels shouted as he fired at Wario. He quickly avoided the gunshot and ran up to the rebel angrily and socked him in the face hard.

POW!

"And you stay out of this!" Wario shouted to him.

"We must help the sergeant!" the rebels shouted as they ran to the battlefield. "He can't take on them alone!"

Pikachu saw them coming and unleashed voltage in their direction and blasted them all to their legs. "Thunderbolt!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"YEOW!!"

"Even without any support, I can take on the likes of you anytime!" Allen shouted as he fired aimlessly with his gun while at the same time throwing bombs.

"You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you?" CF told him while running towards him very fast. Allen continually backed off while firing at the incoming captain, but CF eventually caught up to him and kicked him in the chest hard followed by punching him in the face.

Allen fell back but was able to retain his footing and laughed, "Haha! That doesn't hurt! I can a load more!" He tossed aside his gun and got into fighting stance. "C'mon and show me much of an iron fist you have, boy!"

"You sure have the fighting spirit!" CF said.

"I'll get him!" volunteered Wario. "Meet your maker!" He ran up to Allen and lowered his head to ready to hit him.

Allen stood aside and quickly grabbed him by his hand and flung him aside, right into Mario.

"OOF!"

Lucario ran up to him and attacked with a series of palm thrusts that Allen managed to block with his arms. Allen returned the favor by throwing a punch, but Lucario disappeared and reappeared behind him in a moment's notice and gave him a kick to the back and Allen flew forward, but he rolled on the ground and stood back up again.

CF ran up next and toss a punch and Allen countered with his own and the both of them began trading punches and kicks against each other. "Haha! C'mon, boy!" Allen taunted constantly while taken and delivering blows.

CF took a couple of blows to his face and then he quickly pulled back his fist as it began to glow in orange. "Falcon…" But before he could unleash the punch that dominates all, Allen struck him in the guts and halted the attack. "OOF!" Allen then held him down by the shoulders and began kneeing him in the guts over and over.

"Haha! Hoho! Haha!"

CF also responded by lifting his knee and struck him in the guts hard, and Allen fell back and cried in pain. "Nice going stopping my punch!" CF said, trying to shrug off the pain. "But this is as far as things go!"

"Haha! I'm having a great time! Let's get this show going!" Allen said, and he quickly ran for his gun and began firing again. "This is my preferred style! Yahahaha!!"

A light arrow fired by Pit flew in from the side and struck Allen in the hand and made him drop his gun. "Ow!" Mario ran to him next and delivered a fiery palm thrust into his body. It so happened that Allen had bullets strapped around his body like a belt and the impact from fire thrust caused the bullets to ignite and they began exploding in a chain reaction around Allen's body.

BANG! POW! BANG!! BOOM! BANG!! POW!! POW!! BOOM!! KAPOW!! BOOOOOOM!! BAAAAANG!! KABOOOOOOOM!!"

"Whoa! That's got to hurt!" Yoshi commented in a voice that sounded painful.

The Smashers watched as the bullets exploded around Allen's body and burned him severely, but even after all this, he managed to stand firm on his legs. "Whoa, he's still standing…" Samus commented in awe. "That's beyond normal…"

The last of the bullets exploded and Allen was severely burned and scarred all over the body. He panted heavily and then looked at the Smashers with a wicked glare, but he smiled and said, "See you in hell…" And with that, he finally fell over.

"Phew… He's out at last…" Pikachu said.

"Glad this is over," CF said. "We sure tired ourselves out somewhat and it isn't even the final battle yet."

"C'mon, we have to go and meet up with Snake," Samus said. "Hopefully it won't be a tough fight."

And so the Smashers ran towards the main building.

-

To make a long story short, they made it into the building without a problem. "Okay, where do we go next?" CF asked. All of a sudden, the floor underneath them gave way and they fell down it.

"YAAAAAAAA!!"

Of course, Pit could fly and get out, but since he couldn't carry them all at once, he chose to follow them down instead.

The Smashers landed on a slanted floor and they slid down until they hit solid floor. "Ow… Where are we?" Marth asked.

"And who in the right mind would set a trap like that at the entrance…?" Wario growled.

Then Pichu came out from a hole that was at the bottom of the wall near them, and he was surprised to see them. "Hey! When did you guys get here?"

"Pichu! You're safe!" Pikachu said to him. "Where's Snake?"

But before Pichu could reply, light suddenly poured into the room and something large in front of them grabbed their attention. "What is that?!" Yoshi gasped.

In front of them was a gigantic machine with a pair of legs and it had all sorts of weaponries all over its armless body. Then a hatch on top of the machine opened and Morden popped out from there. "Welcome to your grave, Smashers!" Morden said.

"Eetz Morden!" Mario gasped.

"What you are looking at right now is none other than Metal Gear D!"

"So that's the thing we have to destroy!" CF said.

"Before you destroy this, this thing will destroy you first!" Morden said. "I have decided to destroy you all with this! Get ready to fail your mission!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Indeed, the climax is approaching, so look forward to it!


	9. Gray Snake

In case people are curious, Metal Gear D is from Metal Gear 2.

**Chapter 9  
Gray Snake**

* * *

We are now back in the same room as Snake and Gray Fox, and both of them are starting to fight each other sooner or later.

"Are you making a move or not?" GF asked Snake.

"You go ahead and try to give me a shot," Snake answered him.

"So you think you can halt my attacks? We shall see! I'm coming for you whether you're ready or not!" GF said, and soon after he said this, he dashed at Snake and threw a punch.

Snake lifted up his arms in front of him and blocked the fist, and then GF punched continuously. Snake continued to block the hits and then he quickly grabbed GF by his hands and spun him around and held him by his neck. But then GF pulled off a surprise move by lifting up Snake and slamming him over his shoulder and down onto the floor.

SLAM!

"You're not the only who knows close quarter combat that Big Boss developed!" GF told him, and then he leaped onto Snake and began socking him in the face over and over.

"Ow! Yeow!" Snake cried as he struggled to get him off, and he turned over and brought GF under him and it was Snake's turn to give him some socking.

POW! POW!

GF then tossed his legs upwards and Snake was hurled over him and landed just short of one of the mines lying along the wall. "Whoa! That was close!" Snake thought. He turned around in time to see GF coming at him again, and when he threw his fist, Snake moved his head aside and grabbed his hand and punched him in the guts with the other free hand and then proceeded to knee him over and over. He then pulled up GF by the head and punched him in the face so hard that GF took several steps back.

GF shook off the pain on his face and said, "You're very good, Snake! We never had a good chance to spar against each other back then. Now let us go all out!"

"I don't have all day to play with you!" Snake said. "I need to get to Metal Gear and destroy it fast!"

"Don't worry about that; your friends are probably dealing with it now, but it's not like they're going to win against that mechanical monstrosity!"

"If they are really there, then maybe I can have time to kill with you after all. I trust in their powers enough to let them do the job."

"Then worry about yourself now, Snake. Perhaps you will never see them again after all this is over, or will you reunite with them again? Let us continue the fight that is our destiny!"

"If that's what you want!"

The two of them glared at each other for a while and then ran at each other and both sides threw their fists and they ended up punching each other in the face really hard.

POW!

Immediately after the punch, they began swinging their fists back and forth and socked each other all over the body constantly.

POW WHACK BANG POW KICK SMACK WHACK!!

Snake grabbed GF in the face and flung him around and behind him, and after GF landed, he did a sweeping kick that Snake jumped up to avoid, and Snake slammed down an axe kick onto his head painfully. Despite taking the massive blow, GF managed to keep a smile on his face and grabbed Snake by that leg and pushed it up, causing Snake to lose his balance somewhat and fall back, and GF used this opportunity to strike him in the stomach hard.

Snake fell back and stopped just in front of a mine and tried all his best to balance himself and brought himself onto his feet again. GF tossed himself at Snake and they grabbed hold of each other's hand and began wrestling back and forth. Snake overpowered him and spun around and tossed him towards the wall, but GF planted both feet against the wall and kicked off it and back to Snake like that of a missile and pinned him onto the ground.

Snake quickly shook him to the side and got back onto the feet at the same time as GF and GF jabbed him in the face. He punched him in both the cheeks and then uppercut him in the chin. Snake then paid him back by jabbing him in both the cheeks and then uppercutting him too. GF fell back from the hits but ran back again and shoulder bashed Snake forcefully, and Snake grabbed GF's body and began to push him back.

He shoved GF away and jumped up a did a spinning roundhouse kick that landed into his face painfully, but GF was able to shake this off and he delivered a powerful hook punch into the side of Snake's face and knocked him silly, and then he grabbed him by his clothing and pulled him over and socked him right in the face hard. Snake took a few steps back from the hit and GF ran up to him again and delivered a knee up his guts.

POW!

"Gah!" Snake cried, but he managed to stand up as usual and he grabbed GF his neck and delivered a nasty heabdutt into his head.

CRACK!

The powerful impact caused to GF to daze somewhat and his face was badly mauled, but even still, he seems to be standing just fine. "This is getting good, Snake!" he said. "This fight will be imprinted into our minds forever!"

Snake, who was panting heavily and also equally wounded, said, "If this goes on, one of us is going to die!"

"If this is what fate brings us, let it happen then!"

"You're crazy, but if you are really asking for a death wish, I'll grant you!"

GF got into fighting stance again as Snake ran forward and lifted up his foot and kicked him in the bottom of the head that sent him flinging backwards into the air. Snake roundhouse kicked him again while he was in air and knocked him on the ground, but GF managed to flip over and land on his foot, and he leaped at Snake and took him in the stomach hard.

"Ow! Why you?!" Snake growled angrily and he grabbed GF and began punching him over and over in the face. GF was punched away but he went up to Snake again and began punching him over and over in the face much like how he did. The two of them continued this for a while until GF managed to push Snake onto the side of the wall that had no mines lying around and he punched and kneed him in the body over and over. Snake lifted up his legs and kicked GF in the shin to push him back somewhat, and then Snake tossed him at him and the both of the flew across the room and towards one of the mines.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

-

In another part of the basement…

The Metal Gear took some steps forward as the Smashers stepped back and got into defensive stance. "This thing is big… How can we destroy it?" Pit wondered.

"As long as we take on it together, surely we can destroy it," Captain Falcon told him.

"Size does not matter for me!" Wario claimed.

"Hahaha! You think you can take on this?" Morden's voice said from inside the Metal Gear. "I'll show you the power that it has! Get ready to die!"

"It's coming! Get ready!" CF said.

Then one of the guns attached on the Metal Gear's body pointed at them and began sweeping continuously with bullets, and the Smashers spread off in various directions and each took behind the pillars and crates.

Samus hid behind a pillar and then received a call from her codec. "Hello?"

"This is the colonel speaking! I forgot to tell you that the Metal Gear's weak spot is the legs! They have the weakest armor when compared to the other parts of its body, so take on that part!"

"Got it!" Samus said, and as soon as she ended the call, an explosion occurred to the crate she was behind and she was blown away. "Whoa!"

BANG!

"Hahaha! There is no place you can hide!" Morden said as the D fired its gun and missiles constantly.

CF ran out from him hiding place and tossed himself onto a pillar and kicked off it higher into the air. As he approached D's body, he pulled back his and released THE PAUNCH! "Falcon Punch!"

The powerful punch shook D quite a bit and the machine took a step back, but was unharmed overall. "Ha! Your feeble punch is no match for the Metal Gear's armor!" Morden mocked.

CF landed and quickly backed off as D lifted up its leg to try to stomp him.

"The legs! The legs are its weak spot! Take on that part!" Samus shouted to everyone.

"Is that so? I'm on it!" Marth said, and he ran to the leg and readied to slice it. But the leg lifted up fast and managed to avoid getting swiped and it came back down on top of Marth. "What?!" Marth quickly lifted up his swords and shielded himself from being stomped, but the weight pushed his back onto the floor and he struggled to hold the leg up. "Ngh! So heavy…"

"Marth!" Mario shouted as he jumped at the leg and gave it a kick that made the leg rise up somewhat, and Mario grabbed Marth by his hair and pulled him back in time before the leg came back down again to stomp him.

"Yeow! Don't pull there!" Marth snapped in pain.

"Charge!" Wario yelled, and he lowered his head and rushed to the other leg and rammed into it hard, causing D to lose balance somewhat.

"Whoa! How can you be that strong?!" Morden gasped.

"Payback time!" Marth shouted, and he swiped the other leg of the Metal Gear but did not cut through it. "Hit it with the flat part of my sword…"

D took several steps back and shot out six missiles from its missile pod, and they rained in the direction of the Smashers. Samus locked onto each other missiles as they descended and fired her own to take them out. She charged up and fired a plasma beam at the leg next and created a burst that sent sparks flying.

D flinched and took another step back and shot out more missiles from its pod. Marth jumped at the group of missiles and slashed the air around him with fury and all the missiles were sliced into pieces. Pit readied his bow and flew in the air and fired at one of the guns and shot it down.

BANG!

"Argh! How dare you?!" Morden growled in anger. The Vulcan gun aimed at Pit and fired at him, but he flew out of the way. Lucario ran to the wall and jumped at it and kicked off the surface and sent himself flying at D, and when he was near the gun, he released a powerful burst of aura from his palm and blew it away too.

"No! It's not over yet!" Morden shouted as missiles began to fire in every direction.

Yoshi caught one missile with his mouth and laid out an egg. He threw that egg into the air and it broke open and a missile shot out of it and went to the Metal Gear and blasted it in the missile pod.

BANG!

"Let's get the legs!" CF said. He ran to the left leg and jumped at it and delivered a powerful knee smash into the knee of that leg, and this caused the joint to break apart and the leg bent back. Imagine how painful it would be if the Metal Gear was a living being.

With one knee bent in the wrong direction, the whole thing couldn't stand very properly. "Dammit! I didn't expect you guys to mess with me to this extent!" Morden cried.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take out the other leg now!" CF said to him.

"Don't you dare!"

Missiles were once again shot out from the pod, but Samus and Pit combined their efforts together to take them out while they were still in air. After taking out the missiles, Samus aimed at the other leg and shot it, and the leg was badly damaged from the powerful plasma shot.

Pikachu and Pichu charged up and fired an electric ball at that leg and zapped it badly. Lucario charged up a ball of aura next and hurled it at that leg while Yoshi supported by throwing an egg.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"No! This can't be happening!" Morden screamed, and the controller in front of him burned up and smoke blasted into his face. "Doh!"

The leg was badly damaged and couldn't support the body of the Metal Gear anymore, and D dropped down onto one knee and electrical currents ran all over its body. "All right! We did it!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"We make a great team!" Pichu said.

"Haha! Now you know why not to mess with me!" Wario boasted.

"That was easier than I thought," CF said. "I was thinking it's going to a tough battle."

As they continued to watch the fallen Metal Gear, something began to happen. The lights (which resembles eyes to some extent) that were on the front part of it lighted up again, but this time in a purple light. "We are Gamfax," the Metal Gear spoke in a loud computerized and echoing voice.

The Smashers are, obviously to say, very shocked at what was happening. "What the?!" Marth gasped.

"So it's true after all! Gamfax haz indeed-a taken over Metal Gear!" Mario said.

Purple energy ran throughout the body of D and the damaged parts began to weld themselves back to normal, including the legs, and then the whole thing slowly stood back up and retained the look of a perfect condition. "Smashers…" it said. "We hate you…"

"How nice of it to remember us…" CF commented.

"Hahaha!" Morden laughed from inside the Metal Gear. "If you knew Gamfax, then you should be expecting this to happen sooner or later! This time I will avenge for the Negativities! Die by the power of the ultimate evil!"

-

Both Snake and Gray were now lying on the floor and they were both heavily wounded, but GF seems in a worse condition compared to Snake. As they continued to pant heavily, they slowly got back onto their feet and faced each other again. "Let… us… settle this… now…" GF said.

"I wish too…" Snake replied.

They stared at each other for a while and silence took over the whole room. After the moment of silence had passed, they ran at each other while yelling at the top of their voices. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

And they both swung their fists!

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Snake scored a perfect hit right into GF's face and he was able to move his head aside in time to avoid getting hit himself. GF finally fell back onto the floor with a thud, but Snake also dropped onto his knees because he was very exhausted from the rough battle. They both panted heavily and waited for their pain to go away, and GF eventually said, "Looks like you really proved yourself superior to me, Snake…"

Snake slowly pulled himself over to GF and asked him, "Why…? Fox…? Why would you risk your life for someone like him…?"

"I'm not like you, Snake. My situation… is more complicated than yours… You might only know Big Boss as a celebrity and a well known military figure… but he… saved me twice… This was before I knew you… Due to my ethnicity, I was a subject to discrimination in the country I was born in, and he saved me from that living hell… The second time was during a conflict… He saved me from torture from the soldiers…"

"And this is your idea of paying him back?!"

"No… I don't like war and fighting… but that was the only thing… I was ever good at… I need it… I can't live a life without war… I can't live a normal life, and Big Boss gave me a place to live… I was born in the battlefield… and I will die in the battlefield… Fighting was the only thing I was good at and that was the only thing that made me happy… I was fated to die in action…"

Snake kept silent and said nothing about this.

"I had a great time fighting you, Snake. If you think you really have what it takes to stop Big Boss… then show me… Don't let your best friend down… I'll see you on the other side… Snake…"

With these last words, Gray Fox closed his eyes.

Snake remained in silence and thought about everything that he went through. He began to think about his past for some reason. He never knew how he was born or who his parents were. The only things he knew about his past was that he was a pupil of Worker Hand, and he spent most of his life with him. After pondering all this, he slowly stood up and said in silence, "See you around, Frank Jaeger…"

Suddenly, the door behind him opened. "Now for Metal Gear," he thought. "I hope the others are doing fine." And he went through the door and walked across a long winding passage until he stepped into a large room. He looked around and thought, "Where is this?"

Then a door in front of him opened up and Big Boss stepped out, holding a machine gun of sorts in his hand. Snake was shocked and took a step back and said, "Big Boss!"

"Impressive, Snake," he said. "To think you would be able to take down the pupil that I trained myself. Truly you are a replica of me, Snake. I knew that you would come back to me… My son!"

"What?!" Snake said in confusion and shock.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I did all I can in this chapter, so I hope you like it. Those who know Metal Gear should know why Big Boss called Snake his son.


	10. Original Snake

**Chapter 10  
Original Snake**

* * *

Snake and Big Boss stood face to face with each other and Snake wondered what Big Boss was talking about when he called him son. "Just what are you talking about?" Snake asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Big Boss told him. "Do you not know the truth about your birth?"

"I never knew how I was born or anything about my parents. All I know is that I grew up with Worker Hand."

"That's no surprise. But the truth be spoken: I am your father!"

Snake was shocked by this and he gasped, "No! It's not possible!"

"Search your heart and feeling; you know it is true."

"How can you be my father?! I demand to know the truth!"

"The truth is…" Big Boss began to said, "You are not a direct offspring, but rather, you are cloned from my very cells!"

Snake was even more shocked by this, and at the same time somewhat confused. "Just what are you talking about?! Spit it out!"

"My cells were taken from me to create clones of the ultimate soldier, because the government feared that they would lose me someday. That is why you came to this world, Snake, to serve as my substitute! But shortly after you were born and were being transported from one place to another aboard a train, the train ran into an accident and fell over and many of its cargo were spilt out. You were one of the stuffs that were spilt out and you were lost in the wilderness and were never found."

"That must be where Worker Hand found and adopted me. Never knew I had a past like this…"

"Since you are created from my cells and blood, you inherited all my stealth and fighting skills, and you are also equally skilled in the close quarter combat that I developed. However, all these were done without my consent. Human life is not to be toyed around like this, so I would rather not have a son in this manner!"

"So that would say you hate me, right?"

"I do have a heart, however. Since you are my own blood and flesh, I wouldn't be so heartless to throw you aside." Big Boss then stretched out his hand to Snake. "Join me, Snake. Let us overthrow the government together as father and son!"

"Just why are you against the government? Why do you want to rebel against them? I admit I'm not a big fan of the government and their ways, but I would never go so far into doing this!"

"This is coming from the person who overthrew Alias Lobby? How ironic!"

"Once was enough. I wouldn't want to get myself into more complicated and troublesome situations like this!"

"So in summary, you will not join me, right?"

"No!"

Big Boss let out a sigh and said, "Very well, then I will have no regrets. I have no use for a disobedient son like you! I gave you life, and I will take your life too!

Then Snake received a codec at this moment and he answered it and the colonel responded to him, "Snake! I have told the government everything regarding Big Boss, and they gave this order: Kill him!"

"Are you serious?"

"Big Boss may be an important and powerful figure, but for someone like him to join the evil side, it is something to be feared of. We must destroy the beast before it goes too far!"

"I got it…" Snake reached behind to his back to get his gun, but he didn't feel it. "Where'd it go? Oh right! I took it off when fighting Gray Fox because he wanted an unarmed fight with me! I forgot to put it back on!"

"What do you think you can do in a situation like this without weapons?" Big Boss asked him. "Do you think you can win against me like this?"

"If that's the case… Then I can only pray and hope for the best. Never giving up in situations like this is the best thing to do now!"

"Then try me! Remember this: In a fight, the winner does not necessary get the higher end of the stick! The loser will be liberated from the battlefield, but the winner will live on and continue to fight an endless amount of battles! I am giving you a chance to liberate yourself from all these conflicts, but if you choose otherwise, I'll still grant you!"

-

Back in the room with the Metal Gear…

**BGM: Final Attack**

"We hate you all!" Metal Gear D shouted as it leaped forward like a giant frog and stomped onto the floor hard.

"Incoming!" Captain Falcon shouted as everyone fled in random directions to avoid getting squashed.

"We hate you!" D said as it turned around and the machine gun began firing at a very fast rate and the bullets exploded when it struck the floor.

"Mamamia!" Mario cried as he hopped back constantly to avoid the stream of bullets that were coming after him. He hopped onto a crate and leaped off it quick as the bullet pounded into pieces.

"Hey you! Pick someone that can hold up against you!" Wario shouted to D as he ran up to it.

"We hate you!" D turned to it and launched out six missiles out of its pod and they all landed around Wario and exploded, and the explosion sent him shooting up into the air.

"Waaaaah!!"

While he was in air, the Vulcan gun pointed at him and fired an explosive shot that blasted him onto the floor roughly.

CRASH!

"Yeow…" Wario grumbled.

Marth ran to D and swung his sword, but D leaped up in a moment's notice and tried to land on Marth as he ran away. Marth rolled aside in time to avoid getting stomped, but when D landed, a powerful shockwave whipped up and blasted him away. "Ya!" He flew into the wall and hit it roughly, and he saw D running up to him. "Oh no!" One of the legs reached forward to crush him against the wall, but CF jumped in between them in time and gave the foot a powerful knee smash.

SMASH!

D pulled back its leg and flinched a bit, but it pointed its Vulcan at them and fired, but the two of them got out of the way in time. D turned after them and fired constantly from the machine gun that created various explosions. "Whoa! This thing is more aggressive and active than before!" CF thought.

D suddenly leaped up into the air and flew over the two of them and landed in front of them with a powerful stomp that sent them flying backwards. "It really is more aggressive than before!" Marth said. "Could this be the doing of Gamfax?"

"Hahaha!" Morden laughed. "I do not even need to lift a finger! Gamfax is doing a fine job controlling Metal Gear!"

"So it's true… Gamfax is taking control of Metal Gear right now," CF said. "But how?"

"If I remember correctly, Pokey said that Gamfax is like a living evil with the mind of an infant and that it would continue to grow as long as it is exposed to the evils of the world," Samus said. "Perhaps all these time, Gamfax had absorbed more and more knowledge and evil, thus giving it absolute control over machines!"

"That's the best explanation we have right now," Marth said.

"Let's destroy it!" CF suggested.

"We will destroy you all!" D said (actually Gamfax talking), and it shot out more missiles into the air. As the missiles rained down, their warheads opened up and tiny cluster bombs spread out in random directions.

"Watch out!" Samus screamed.

Everyone ran around as the cluster bombs dropped and exploded like crazy.

"Yeow! Yeow!" Pichu cried while running like crazy.

"I'm safe in my leg!" Yoshi, who was encased in an egg, said. "Now for the Egg Roll!" And the egg rolled towards D while withstanding all the bombs. But when he was near D, the machine gave him a kick that smashed the egg shell and Yoshi shot across the room and crashed into the wall so hard that he left behind a print of himself on it. "Yoshi…"

"You shall be punished for hurting my father!" Lucario said angrily. He jumped up into the air towards D and shot out an energy ball that struck it in the front of the body. After firing the shot, he released a burst of energy into it, but immediately after doing this, D thrust its body forward and tackled him, causing Lucario to fly backwards and crashing into Yoshi.

CRASH!

"I failed you, father…" Lucario said in pain.

"At least we are together, son…" Yoshi replied.

Samus switched her arm cannon to ice beam mode and fired a freezing beam at the feet and froze it to the floor. But the power of the Metal Gear could not be stopped by this alone and it easily tore itself off the floor and began walking towards Samus. "Looks like this will take some time…" she thought.

The Vulcan pointed at her and fired a shot, and she jumped up really high into the air to avoid it and when she was at the height of its body, she fired as many super missiles as she could into its body.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

But to her surprise, several missiles flew out from the smoke created from the explosions and she was struck by D's missiles and she crashed down painfully onto the floor. "Gah!"

Pit pulled his bow and waited for a few seconds before shooting out several arrows at once, but they all bounced off the surface of D harmlessly. Metal Gear turned to him and shot out several missiles. He flew around and dodged them, but the missiles kept on turning and going after him and he was eventually shot and crashed onto the floor. "YAAAAA!"

"Take –a theez!" Mario pressed both his hands together and charged up fire energy in between the palms, and then he opened up his hands and shot out a large fireball. The Vulcan turned to the incoming fireball and shot a bullet that cleared through the fireball and it struck the floor in front of Mario and blasted him away. "Mamamia!"

"Go!" Wario shouted as he picked up and tossed both Pikachu and Pichu at Metal Gear.

"Skull Bash!" both the Pokemon shouted as electricity surrounded them, and they crashed headfirst into the body of the Metal Gear.

CLANG!!

They fell back down with large bumped on their head instead. "Who am I…?" Pichu murmured.

As the foot lifted up to stomp them, CF dashed across the two Pokemon and brought the away in the nick of time before they got stomp. "Phew, just in time…" CF said.

"Oh yeah, I'm Pichu! I remember now!" Pichu said.

CF turned to Metal Gear and said, "We'll need to take on it with our strongest attacks!"

"I don't think taking on the leg would be enough either," Marth said. "The best bet now is to take down the whole body."

"Hahaha! There is no way you can win!" Morden said. "You are all destined to lose to evil! Hahahaha!"

"Keep on laughing!" CF shouted to him. "We'll show you that you are wrong!"

"Then take a load of this! Metal Gear will crush you all!"

D began to move forward again, and Samus quickly fired the floor in front of it with ice beam to freeze it. With the floor frozen, it goes without saying that it's more slippery and when D stepped on it, it lost its footing somewhat and began to slip.

"Wario! Charge it down!" CF shouted to Wario.

"I don't know what you are planning, but I'm more than happy to take on it!" Wario ran forward and jumped off Mario's head and bounced towards the knee of the right leg and rammed into it hard.

CLANG!

The impact caused D to slide backward and it fell down onto one knee, and Samus began shooting all over its body with ice beam and covered its surface in a thin layer of ice. "What do you think you guys are doing?!" Morden shouted.

Mario charged up fire in between his hands again and said to Wario, "Wario! Use da gas!"

"That's a first to hear you say that," Wario said in surprise.

"Fire at da fireball!" Mario told him. "Here I go!" And he opened his hand and let loose a large fireball.

"Ha! Fire and fart! What a great mixture!" Wario ran to the front of Mario and aimed his butt at the fireball and cut the cheese.

POOOOOOOOOOOOT!!

The gas flew into the fireball and not only propelled it forward at a faster rate, but also increased the size of the flame and the whole thing engulfed the half-frozen Metal Gear.

The ice was obviously melted, but there was still visible water on the surface of the Metal Gear, and Pikachu and Pichu saw their chance to attack and their charged up and fired an electric ball together. "Zap Cannon!"

The duo electric balls struck the soaked Metal Gear and the currents ran throughout the body of the machine and damaged it from both the inside and outside.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Morden screamed as he was also shocked by the electricity.

The electricity stopped and D was charred badly and not moving. "The sudden change in temperate should have caused the metal to become a bit more brittle than usual," Samus explained. "Now one can easily cut it down, at least for someone like him!"

"I'm on it!" Marth said. He ran to D and jumped up to it and slashed in front of it rapidly.

SLASH! SLASH! CHOP! HACK! SLASH!!

Several cut marks appeared on the body of the Metal Gear. "My turn!" Lucario shouted as he jumped into the air while holding up his hands. "Aura Storm!" And he unleashed a powerful blue beam at the Metal Gear. The impact of the beam pushed the whole thing backwards and basically crushed it against the wall.

"GAAAAAAAA!! HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE??" Morden screamed.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

The front part of the Metal Gear exploded and pieces of metal flew everywhere. "Did we do it?" Pit asked.

When the smoke cleared, most of the covering in front of D was destroyed, revealing almost all of innards, and most notably the glass orb containing the purple energy known as Gamfax! "We are disappointed!" it said loudly.

"So you showed yourself at last," CF said.

The cockpit area was not destroyed, so Morden was still not visible to the Smashers. "Argh! This can't be happening!" he screamed. "Don't think you can get away with this!"

"Okay, time for the final blow!" CF said as he stepped forward.

"Like always, Falcon is taking the spotlight," Samus commented.

"You will die for coming against me!" Morden shouted.

"We will kill you, Smashers! We hate you all!" Gamfax said loudly, and the evil energy pulsated strongly and seemed to stare at CF with a look of hatred and anger. "We are Gamfax!" Then several missiles shot out of the pod and they all flew to CF.

"Mr. Falcon! Watch out!" Pit shouted.

CF began punching the air in front of him rapidly, and as he punched, heat began to build up in front and his fists also glowed brightly. When the missiles approached, they were instantly punched away. "What?!" Morden gasped.

CF then leaped up into the air so high that he reached the same height as the cockpit, and he pulled back his arm as far as he could. "Falcon Double Punch!" He brought forth both his arms and released a devastating punch that was twice the powerful of the normal one right into the cockpit.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Metal Gear D crashed backwards and smashed into the wall so hard that the wall fell back and the mechanical monstrosity leaned against the remained of the wall, and the whole body was pretty much shattered into pieces and Morden could he seen leaning on the seat. "Waaaaaaaa…"

CF dropped onto the floor and panted heavily and said, "You should be lucky that I didn't bring my Hunter Spear to perform the ultimate version. It would've been a lot more painful, heh…"

-

"Whoa!" Snake ran around like crazy to avoid the bullets fired from Big Boss's machine gun.

"You cannot hope to beat me if you do nothing but run forever!" Big Boss said while running and gunning at the same.

Snake quickly hid behind some boxes and used them as a shield to block the bullets. When Big Boss approached, he jumped out off a sudden from behind it and tried to punch Big Boss in the face. Big Boss was able to catch his fist with his bare hand and he spun Snake around and held him back. "Gah!"

"I developed the close quarter combat. Do you really think you can take on me with this? I know a lot more about this fighting style than you do!" Big Boss said to him, and then he kicked Snake forward and fired at him.

Snake quickly got up and ran, but he got shot in the back of the right foot a bit. "Ya!" But he tried to shrug off the pain and did his best to run. He quickly dove behind some oil drums to avoid getting shot.

"Give up, Snake! There is no way you can beat the original Snake which is me!" Big Boss told him. "You are nothing but a clone that is inferior to the original!"

Snake wondered what he can do take down Big Boss. He forgot to bring his weapon with him and the fight with Gray Fox previously left him exhausted by a lot, so he currently isn't in the condition to take on someone like Big Boss. He had to think of something fast. He felt around his clothes to look for something he could use, but all he had was a lighter that didn't seem to have any practical use currently.

Big Boss suddenly appeared next to him and fired again, and Snake got out of the way in time. He ran across the room and saw a door that he quickly went behind. The room behind it was very small and had nothing but some boxes. "Perhaps I can find myself a weapon from here?" he thought, and he began searching through the boxes. In the end, all he found was a can of spray. "What can I do with this…?" Then he saw he lighter that he had and something came up to him."

Outside, Big Boss was in front of the door and was slowly approaching it. "Come out of there, Snake! Showtime is over for you!"

Suddenly, the door slammed opened and Snake came out and quickly held up both the lighter and the spray can. He held the lighter in front of him and lighted it, and then he pressed the spray can and it shot out some sort of gas that touched the fire from behind and this resulted in a powerful burst of fire shooting forward.

Big Boss was taken by surprise and had no time to dodge it. The fire took him to the face and covered him all over the body. Big Boss screamed in agony as the fire burned through his skin. "GAAAAAAAAAH!! SNAKE!! YAAAAAAAAA!!"

Snake continued watching the 'dancing flame' as it moved back and moved closer towards the oil drums.

"SNAKE!! IT'S NOT OVER YET!! NOT OVER YET!!" Big Boss screamed. "GAAAAAAA!!"

When he stepped near the oil drums, the heat and ember released from the fire touched them and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Snake hid back into the room to shield himself from the massive explosion, and the explosion also set off the fire alarm and water rained down from the pipes on the ceiling, and it slowly put out the fire that was burning.

Snake could see a burned mass at where the oil drums originally were, but he didn't bother to go over. After all, who can survive an accident like that? Snake thought to himself silently in his head about all that happened. He killed his own father…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. New Snake

This is the final chapter. I know, short story, but you know what is going to come next.

**Final Chapter  
New Snake**

* * *

**BGM: Metal Slug 7 ending theme**

Snake stepped out from the building with his gun in his hand and he saw that the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. "We sure got everything done in a single night…"

"Hey Snake!" shouted voices which are familiar to him, and they appear to be coming from his fellow Smashers who were running towards him from a door on another part of the building.

"I assume that you dealt with Metal Gear yourself already," Snake said.

"Yeah! Captain Falcon was so awesome like always!" Pichu exclaimed.

"He's always taking the spotlight!" Wario grumbled.

"Can't be helped if I'm the author's favorite," CF told him.

"And we got-a him too!" Mario said, pointing to Morden who was tied up in ropes and being dragged behind them.

"So you got him too," Snake said. "Our mission is a success after all."

"Where is Big Boss?" Pichu asked. "What happened to him?"

"Long story short, I killed him."

Everyone was surprised to hear this. "Whoa! You killed the legendary soldier Big Boss?!" Samus gasped. "I can't believe it!"

"Shows how strong you really are," Marth said.

"I think it was more of luck that did it," Snake said. "But let's not bring this up again…"

Pit noticed Snake looking quite sad and asked him, "What's wrong?"

Then Snake's codec rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

"This is the colonel speaking!" Campbell said. "You did a job well done! A helicopter will be there to pick you up soon."

No sooner after he said this, they felt a strong gust blowing down on them as a helicopter descended. "That must be it!" Yoshi said.

The helicopter landed and a girl came out from the hatch. "I'm Rumi Aikawa from the same unit as the Peregrine Falcons! I'm here to pick you up!" she said.

"C'mon, let's get moving!" CF said. "We'll be expecting a nice rest after all this is over, and bring Morden along too."

Yoshi licked his lips and rubbed his belly and said, "I'm hoping for another great party!"

The Smashers all boarded the helicopter along with their prisoner. However, due to the fact that the helicopter was crowded, Morden had to be tied up and left hanging outside the hatch since there was no space for him. "Why must I be treated like this?!" he cried.

"Take that as a punishment that you deserve!" Snake said to him.

"I'll get you for this! I will!"

Inside, the Smashers gave each other a high five and CF said, "We did it! Now that we have stopped the rebels, the government will surely take off our bounties!"

"Yeah! I can live a normal life without fear anymore!" Pikachu said in excitement.

As the helicopter rose into the air, a bullet shot in from nowhere and cut off the rope that was hanging Morden and he fell onto the ground. "YAH!!"

"What the?!" the Smashers gasped when they saw this.

When Morden fell, some rebels ran up to him and quickly untied him. "General! Are you all right? Let's get out of here!"

"Do it less roughly next time!" Morden shouted to them. He got up and then they quickly ran off as fast as they could. "Let's get out of here!"

"Hey! They're getting away!" Wario shouted.

"After them!" Snake said, and then he jumped off the helicopter and was followed by the other Smashers.

Morden and his men ran even faster than before when they realized that the Smashers were after them. "No! Go away!" he shouted.

"You're not getting from us!" Snake shouted as he gave chase.

And they all ran across the place while the sun rose in front of them, making it look like some epic and classical chase scene you usually see in olden day movies or something like that, if you know what I mean.

In the end, the mission was a success. The world has been saved from the nuclear threat and the Smashers once again proved their power to the world. With a power like this, it's no wonder that the world has been saved over and over. Whether or not Morden was captured again is better off left a mystery for people to wonder. But let's just say that the Rebel Army won't be a threat for now.

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *

The children Smashers were all gathered in front of a computer. "The tier list is out…" Ness said. "Dang, Captain Falcon is the lowest… But like that is going to restrain me. Tiers are for queers anyway."

"Toon Link is my favorite character and he's in the middle, so I have no problem with that," Toon Link said. "But I don't care much about tiers anyway. I play that game to have fun!"

"But I don't think Young Link likes this…" Popo said, giving a scared look at YL, who apparently had a black cloud around his face and all you could see from his face was a pair of glowing red eyes. "His favorite character Ganondorf is way down there too"

-

Downstairs, the others were all gathered together at the living room talking about the current events. "Feels good that-a we do not-a have to worry about-a bounties anymore!" Mario said, reading the newspaper which talked about their deeds at Outer Heaven and about their bounties being erased.

"I knew you would come back alive, brother," Luigi said to him. "And it's even better to know that I never have to fear about losing you again!"

"I'm so glad about you, Mario!" Peach said to him.

"That-a wuz nothing. I did-a eet with da help of everyone!" Mario said as he passed the paper onto Fox.

"I still can't believe that Big Boss fell, and by the hands of Snake!" Fox said. "After all, did he not tell us that he was cloned from Big Boss?"

"That would mean he killed his own father…" Link said.

There was a moment of silence when they heard this. "I understand his feeling right now, but had he not done this, his father would have caused the world to go into chaos," Ganondorf said, breaking the silence. "There are some things that just had to be done, even if it means striking down someone related to you."

"Where is Snake now?" Peach asked.

"Snake is in his room, pondering about the latest events," ROB replied.

"Let's give him a moment of silence," Fox suggested. "It's not something you can easily get over. I mean, killing your own father, even if you are created genetically from him… I don't know if I can handle such pressure either…"

"At least the question to why they both looked so similar is answered," G&W commented.

-

Snake was in his room, sitting at the bed and deep in thought. One of Big Boss's words continued to haunt him in his mind. "The loser will be liberated from the battlefield, but the winner will continue to fight more and more battles!" it said.

"The loser will be free from battle, but the winner will not…" Snake repeated this to himself quietly. He let out a sigh and lowered his face to his palms. He began to wonder if he can ever forgive himself for committing patricide.

-

At the remains of Outer Heaven, the cleanup crew was over there to clean up the place, and some of them were at the room of the Metal Gear.

"What do we have to do with it?" asked one.

"The government wants to recover it," replied another. "Perhaps they can make use of it again after rebuilding it."

Another worker appeared over the body of Metal Gear and said, "Hey, wasn't there supposed to be this thing called Gamfax inside the body of the Metal Gear?"

"Yeah, and it took the form of a glass orb or something like that. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing inside the Metal Gear… It's hollow… There's no glass orb at all…"

* * *

-

-

-

-

_THE END_

That's the end of the second episode. Indeed, it is shorter than the first one, but the action and plot made up for it, so it's not a bad if you think about it. Alas, the time for the final episode has come, and I guarantee that it will be longer than the first two episodes combined. When will it begin? When I feel like posting it, whenever that may be. Meanwhile, just get whatever you can from the review and I hope you don't get turned down by it.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Special Preview

**BGM: His World **

_It was a night to celebrate…_

"Let us give cheers to the 16th birthday of the princess of Soleanna, Princess Elise!"

"She's a beautiful girl at her age," Roy commented. "Imagine what she would look like by the time she becomes queen!"

_An old nemesis…_

"I am the brilliant Dr. Eggman Robotnik!" Eggman said. "I am here for the power that you possess, princess! I'm sure you know what that…"

And a pie flew into his face.

SPLAT!

_The power…_

"It is a great power… A power that can bring enlightenment…" Elise said. "The power called… Everything."

"But the power is split into two pieces. One was sealed away in my body and the other…"

"They are without doubt after this," Roy said. "If we allow them to get their hands on the power of Everything… Well, I don't know why they want it too…"

_The village under a curse…_

"You sure this quiet little village has the other half of the power that we are looking for?" Bowser asked.

"That's what they said," Ike said. "Just look for it, okay?"

"Some psycho orange-head girl took Kirby away!" Ness screamed.

"I'm popular among girls, ain't I?" Kirby asked.

"Why are you reading old newspaper? It's from last year!" Wario said to Ike.

"Every year, on the day of the Watanagashi Fesitval, a person would die… This has been going on six years…" Ike read.

Ness began to feel strange. He had this strange feeling that someone is following him and staring at him… But he was sure that he is alone in the hall…

"You cannot break the curse of Oyashiro-sama… It is too late to stop anything… This curse will go on forever, and someone will surely die…" Rika said.

"C'mon! We have to get back to the village before it's too late!" Ike shouted

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Bowser shouted. "I'm driving at top speed now!"

"Poison gas!" Olimar screamed.

"It's unlikely that a girl like you wield that kind of cleaver, you know…?" Kirby said.

_Beasts of unknown origins_

Everyone watched in shock as a giant monster resembling a toad, but far more demented and terrifying-looking, appeared over the wall and let out an ear-shattering croak that sounded more like a roar.

The water gave way as a giant tentacle rose out and smashed the ground hard, destroying all the things around it. "They didn't say anything about giant octopi in the travel guide!" G&W cried.

A monstrous creature with a body similar to that of a moth's but with a head like that of a dinosaur's growled and slowly walked up to them.

"What is that…?!" Sonic asked. "Doesn't look like something Eggman would make…"

"There's something coming from the sand!" Samus said. Sand flew everywhere as what looked like a giant centipede emerged from the sand and 'swam' after them.

_New villains_

"Duh…"

"Shake mah ass! Shake mah ass! Shakey shakey shake shake shakey!"

"DIE, YOU UNBELIEVER!! EVERYTHING I SAID IS REAL!!"

"I am not impressed. You have disappointed me."

"Where there is joy and happiness, I will crush them all and bring grief and sadness."

"In conclusion, you are not strong enough to defeat me!"

"Hahaha! I'm going to torture you until you have enough, but I will not stop! I will curse you and make fun of you! How it pleases me so much to hurt the feelings of people and see them cry! Hahahaha!"

"There is no reason to like anything in this world! There is only hate! Hate! Hate!!"

"Inferior beings! You think you can be better than my race? Even if you wait a million years, that will never happen!"

"To s-- then to f-- first or to f-- then to s-- first, that is the question."

_The great evil_

"We shall destroy this world that is full of disappointment!

"There is nothing in this world that is satisfying!"

"We hate everything in this world!"

"We shall recreate the world to our liking, the perfect world!"

"We are… Gamfax!"

_The truth behind Gamfax  
Everything will be answered  
in the ultimate climax  
of the trilogy._

The legacy of Gamfax  
ends in…

GAMFAX III:  
THE PERFECT WORLD

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
